I hate you
by Betsyfanfic
Summary: Ils se détestent. Et pourtant, il y avait quelques temps, ils s'adoraient. Mais maintenant, ils ne peuvent se voir sans faire une remarque blessante. Et pourtant la personne a besoin de l'autre. Une histoire, Quinn & Puck. M pour langue. Sans Beth.Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors me voilà, je me lance à écrire une fanfiction sur Quick, un couple que j'adore et que je suis depuis bientôt deux ans. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Note: Spoiler, il y aura Sam et beaucoup d'autres. Par contre Beth n'existe pas, donc Puck et Quinn ne sont jamais aller plus loin que des mots. Puck n'appartient pas au Glee Club.**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas de droits sur Glee, Puck et Quinn.**

* * *

><p>Il la cherchait, courait partout. Aucun signe de vie. Et dire qu'il venait de le savoir. Lui, Noah Puckerman, était amoureux. Comment une fille pouvait changer toute une vie? Jamais il n'avait connu le véritable amour, et là... Il l'aimait. Il avait pris du temps à l'admettre et à se l'admettre car oui, être amoureux est un grand risque, surtout quand on s'appelle Puckerman. Etre amoureux, c'est avoir tout le temps cette adrénaline, essayer que la personne nous regarde, avoir mal quand elle regarde quelqu'un d'autre, être perdu quand la personne fait des gestes bizarres... Il venait de le savoir. Avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est dangereux. Et pourtant, il n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Il était arrogant, méchant, énervant, impoli, imprévisible, malhonnête... Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à sa hauteur, sa beauté, sa classe, rien de tout ça. L'amour rend aveugle. Il aurait bien aimé s'apercevoir plus tôt qu'il l'aimait, mais non. A vingt minutes de son transfert en plus. Oui, Noah Puckerman allait s'en aller dans un petit coin perdu en Espagne dû à son mauvais comportement. Et là, madame avait décidé de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait juste la veille avant du départ du jeune homme. Il la cherchait partout, voulait juste voir ses cheveux, sentir son parfum, voir ses yeux, juste la voir. Il voulait la toucher sans la toucher. Toute cette année a été juste pure provocation. A l'insulter, l'humilier... Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait fait ça. Ce qu'il avait été débile. Il l'aimait, et il l'insultait. <strong><em>L'amour est inexplicable<em>**. Il courait partout, dans toute la rue de la jeune fille, il ne la trouvait pas. Il avait déjà essayer chez elle, mais aucune réponse. Il était allé chez Mercedes, non plus. Rachel non plus. Et si elle était elle aussi partie? Elle aurait pu. Elle aurait prit le premier avion et serait partie en France, à Paris, sa ville préféré, et aurait mangé du fromage en buvant du vin avec un jeune homme français. Lui au moins ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas comme Puck. Elle méritait son bonheur. Puck devrait la laisser vivre sa vie. Mais non. Il l'aimait.

Mais pourquoi il mettrait sa réputation de tombeur pour elle? Après tout, qui sait, ça se trouve, dans un an, ils auront surement rompus. Ils ne seront que des connaissances. Il allait perdre sa réputation pour une fille. Puck se dit qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il s'assit sur un banc, pensa qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, regarder un match de foot avec une bière à la main et allait après sortir draguer des jolies filles. Voilà comment Puckerman devait se comporter. Comme tout le monde lui avait demandé d'être. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour se faire intégrer, il faut être dur avec les gens. Pas en amoureux aventurier, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se leva, et continua sa route à contre-sens. Puck mit ses mains dans ses poches et sa capuche sur sa tête. Il fit tomber ses clés de sa poche, donc se retourna pour les ramasser. Mais voilà que devant lui, elle se trouvait. Il la regarda bouche-bée. Elle était si belle. Comme si elle était un rayon de soleil. Son rayon de soleil. Il s'approcha d'elle, le coeur à tout rompre. Sa gorge se serrait, son ventre se nouait. Il ne savait que dire. Et pourtant il continuait à avancer. Qu'allait-il dire? Est-ce qu'il allait dire tout simplement ces trois mots sept lettres ou allait-il l'embrasser? Tant de questions dont il ne savait pas la réponse. Elle ne disait rien, comme si elle était choquée de le voir ici. Il était à deux centimètres d'elle. Voilà la raison pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû abandonner. Elle était sa raison de continuer à chercher. Il voulait juste la voir. Et il l'avait devant elle.

**Quinn**: Que fais-tu ici Noah?  
><strong>Puck<strong>: Rien rien, je te cherchais partout.  
><strong>Quinn<strong>: Oh désolé j'étais aller acheter des habits.  
><strong>Puck<strong>: C'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant.  
><strong>Quinn<strong>: Tu voulais me dire quoi?  
><strong>Puck<strong>: Tu sais, j'ai jamais été très amoureux. Au début, je ne remarquais pas combien tu étais belle. Combien tu étais intelligente et pleine de vie. Combien tu prenais de place dans ma vie. Je te regardais pendant les cours, j'pense que t'avais remarqué. Je faisais tout pour que tes yeux se posent un quart de secondes sur les miens. Je t'insultais même pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je voulais être différent pour toi. Juste pour toi. Mais tu es sortie avec un certain Daniel, et là j'me suis énervé. Je voulais que tu sois juste avec moi. Et pourtant tu t'amusais à te pavaner devant moi avec tes amis. Donc j'ai fais semblant de m'intéresser à Santana et toi à Sam. Mais on savait très bien nous deux que c'était juste un jeu pour savoir qui s'intéressait à qui. Et hier, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais tu es partie en courant juste après. Et tu sais, je crois bien que...

Puck s'avanca encore plus près de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait embrassé Quinn Fabray, la fille qu'il aimait.

**Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé!**


	2. He's back

Puck se réveilla le lendemain. Aujourd'hui il devait partir en Espagne. Il devait abandonner toute sa famille, sa réputation, ses amis et bien sur Elle. Il avait du mal à digérer ce fait. **L'amour à distance ne dure jamais longtemps.**Il soupira, se leva et descendit péniblement à la cuisine. Sa mère cuisinait comme d'habitude, sa petite soeur mangeait ses céréales ainsi que sa grande soeur parlait avec un certain "Jim". Puck déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, un sur la tête de sa petite soeur, sortit la bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur et s'assit à côté de sa petite soeur, Nora.

Nora : Noah? Demanda la fillette.  
>Puck, buvant : Hmm?<br>Nora : Tu pars aujourd'hui?  
>Puck : Et bien... Oui.<br>Nora : Alors pourquoi Maman m'a dit que tu ne partais pas?  
>Puck : Quoi?<br>Mère : Tu ne pars pas aujourd'hui Noah.

Puck se leva et accourut embrasser sa mère.  
>Mère : Mais pour l'instant Noah, et si tu continues à aller en prison, tu peux être sûr que tu connaitras l'Espagne mieux que quiconque.<p>

Puck la remercia et continua de manger son petit-déjeuner. Il alla dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jeans. Il mit ses converses noires et prit son sac Adidas. Puck mit son parfum, se brossa les dents et sortit rapidement de chez lui. Le parfum qu'il portait était celui de son père, que ce dernier avait laissé en souvenir de sa lâcheté à élever une famille. Et pourtant Puck le portait chaque jour. Il arriva au lycée et vit Finn.

Puck : Eh mec!  
>Finn, content de retrouver son ami : Oh Puck! Tu devais pas partir?<br>Puck : Je ne pars pas.  
>Finn : Cool. Tu restes alors pour ces vacances?<br>Puck : Oui bien sur. Et toi?  
>Finn : Je ne vais pas rater les soirées de Santana ou de Brittany.<br>Puck : C'est sur. Et sinon ça va avec les filles?  
>Finn : Oui ça va... Mais je crois que j'aime bien une fille.<br>Puck, se moquant : Ouh et qui est la malheureuse élue?  
>Finn, sérieux : Rachel.<p>

Puck se mit à rire, mais quand il vit que Finn ne riait pas, il s'arrêta de suite.  
>Puck : Euh... Tu es sérieux?<br>Finn : Oui.  
>Puck : Mais on nous a toujours dit de ne jamais tomber amoureux, d'être qu'un playboy et toi tu viens et tu me dis "Je suis amoureux de Rachel Berry"! En plus elle quoi! Miss coincée-je-chante-et-je-m'habille-mal!<br>Finn : Ecoute Puck, c'est la fille que j'aime donc arrête! Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas!

Et ça, Puck le savait mieux que personne. Aimer Quinn Fabray n'était pas une tâche de tout repos.

Puck : Fais ce que tu veux mec, mais après rêve pas si je dois faire le rituel!

Finn savait en quoi consistait ce rituel. Quand un garçon aimait une fille, ses amis doivent lui faire des choses horribles pour le ramener à la raison qui est que les femmes sont inutiles et que la bière et la fête sont leurs amis.

Finn : Pff... D'accord, fais moi ce putain de rituel, j'm'en fous. Je l'aime, et je l'assumerai.  
>Puck : Je te reconnais pas vieux.<br>Finn : Moi non plus.  
>?: Hum Finn?<p>

Puck et Finn se retournèrent et virent que Rachel, habillée d'une jupe verte citron plissée ainsi que d'une chemise à pois se tenait devant eux.

Finn, se radoucissant : Oh salut Rachel!  
>Rachel : Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler alors voilà!<br>Puck, sarcastique : Bon j'y vais, à bientôt Rachel.

Puck partit laissant Finn et Rachel tout seuls.

Rachel, faisant un joli sourire : Bon et bien tu voulais me dire quoi?  
>Finn : Je... Eh bien je... Tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir au Breadstix?<br>Rachel : Oui d'accord.  
>Finn : Cool. Je passe te chercher à vingt heures.<br>Rachel : Ok.

Finn déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et partit. Rachel ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle l'aimait, et ça depuis toujours, mais il l'avait invité à manger au Breadstix. Elle devait être magnifique pour lui. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin de Kurt et de Quinn ainsi que de leur sens de la mode pour que Rachel devienne une superbe femme. Rachel traversa le couloir en essayant de trouver Quinn ou Kurt.

Puck avait fait le tour du lycée, sans la trouver. Il devait lui parler, lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. De ce fichu baiser. De leur relation. D'eux. De surtout lui avouer ses sentiments. Car oui, Puck l'aimait, et comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Il traversa un couloir où personne ne venait mais il y était. Et bizarrement, il la vit sur un banc, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Puck avança lentement vers elle, et lui prit son écouteur gauche et le mit dans son oreille. Elle écoutait une chanson triste. Quinn et Puck étaient assis côte à côte, écoutant une chanson triste. Quinn savait qu'il était là, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il aurait dû partir ce matin, et Quinn devait simplement se plaindre d'être stupide d'avoir cru qu'il allait rester. Elle était supposée faire ça.

Quinn : Noah?  
>Puck : Oui?<p>

Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Dieu savait combien il voulait embrasser ses lèvres rosées.

Quinn : Que fais-tu ici?  
>Puck : Je ne pars pas en Espagne. Pas pour l'instant.<br>Quinn : Tu... tu es sérieux?  
>Puck : Oui.<p>

Quinn rougit légèrement mais se reprit rapidement sachant qu'il pourrait voir sa réaction.

Quinn, haussant les épaules : D'accord.

Puck était abasourdi. Lui qui l'avait cherché pendant des minutes qui lui paraissaient insoutenables, il se recevait en plus un simple « D'accord. ». Décidément, Quinn était quelqu'un de très lunatique.

Puck : Et c'est tout?  
>Quinn : Oui. Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus Noah? Il n'y a rien à dire.<br>Puck : Et hier?  
>Quinn : Quoi hier?<p>

Oui, Quinn mentait. Elle devait mentir. Sinon, il allait l'utiliser, et elle ne voulait pas être une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

Puck : Bah à ton avis? Il n'y a rien qui te vient à l'esprit?  
>Quinn : Non je ne vois pas.<br>Puck, s'énervant : D'accord. Et bien j'espère que ça tu t'en souviendras!

Il s'approcha d'elle et l' embrassa fougueusement. Après de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Puck, il la lâcha. Quinn le regarda, elle avait quelques rougeurs face à ce baiser plus que fougueux.

Puck, haletant : Alors? Tu t'en souviens?  
>Quinn: Ecoute Noah, c'est une mauvaise idée. Il vaut mieux tout effacer, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien entre nous, et il n'y aura jamais rien.<br>Quinn se leva et alla au couloir principale. Elle était vraiment déçue d'elle-même. D'accord, elle devait l'éviter, ne plus l'aimer, tout effacer, mais ce baiser n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il lui avait fait ça hier et aujourd'hui? Elle devait tout nier. Elle ne l'aimait pas de toute façon. Même si elle pensait tout le temps à lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle vit Rachel s'avancer rapidement vers elle suivie de Kurt.

Rachel : Quinn! Tu dois m'aider.  
>Quinn : Quoi?<br>Rachel : Demain soir je mange avec Finn.  
>Quinn : Et...?<br>Rachel : Il faut que je sois superbe. Et toi et Kurt êtes les seuls qui ont un goût pour la mode qui est inné. Tu veux bien m'aider?  
>Quinn : Bah oui Rachel.<br>Rachel : Merci! Bon on se retrouve après, à 14h, aux tribunes du stade. OK?  
>Kurt et Quinn : Oui.<br>Rachel : A toute!  
>Quinn et Kurt : A toute.<p>

Quinn alla chercher ses affaires dans son casier, elle sentait un regard sur elle. Elle se tourna, et vit Puck la regarder, adossé sur un mur. Elle devait passer devant lui pour aller à son cours, en plus elle avait cours avec lui. Elle soupira, remit sa frange en place, et avança. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, Puck se placa à côté d'elle. Ils ne disaient rien, mais marchaient simplement côte à côte. Arrivés devant leur classe, chacun rejoignirent leur "groupe" respectif. Mais pourtant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder. Ils se cherchaient, sans pour autant se trouver. Quand la cloche sonna, les derniers à rentrer furent bien sur eux deux. Puck laissa entrer Quinn en bon gentleman et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Malheureusement, la professeur lui ordonna de s'asseoir tout au fond, à côté de Quinn. Les deux supplièrent la professeur de ne pas les laisser s'asseoir ensemble, mais rien à y faire. Puck s'installa à côté d'elle, et une ambiance entre eux s'était installa entre eux deux. Ils essayaient de se concentrer sur le cours, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Leur tension était si... Intense. Puck dit alors:

Puck : Quinn, ne fais pas comme si tu as tout oublié, je sais que tu y penses encore. En plus tu sais très bien ce que j'ai pour toi.  
>Quinn : Et c'est quoi?<p> 


	3. How can you be so heartless?

Quinn : Et c'est quoi?

En plein cours de littérature, Puck parlait avec Quinn de leur relation. Et là, madame lui demandait de tout lui dire, tous ces sentiments enfouis en lui. Alors qu'elle avait demander de tout oublier, elle voulait quand même savoir s'il l'aimait. Il était censé faire quoi ? Dire quoi ? Alors que plusieurs footballeurs allaient le traiter de "tapette" ou de "sentimental", il devait tout lui avouer pour avoir un "futur" avec elle même si elle avait demandé à ce que tout soit oublié. Noah Puckerman devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fille. Il n'avait jamais mis sa réputation en jeu pour une fille. Jamais. En fait, il n'était jamais réellement tomber amoureux. Il ne savait même pas s'il était amoureux de cette fille. Avant oui, il y a une heure, il l'admettait, il l'aimait. Mais elle a demander de tout oublier, alors voilà. Non, Puck n'était pas amoureux. Il ne _pouvai__t _pas tomber amoureux d'une fille. Surtout pas d'elle. En plus, elle avait un passé avec son meilleur ami, Finn Hudson. Il devait mettre sa fierté de côté, dire à une fille qu'il voudrait sortir avec, et se battre contre son meilleur ami. Tout ça, pour elle. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup?

Quinn : Alors ?

Depuis combien de temps elle lui parlait? Il ne savait pas. En fait, quand il était avec elle, il perdait toute notion du temps. C'était décidé, il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même si elle lui avait demandé de tout oublier. Il avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre, il sentait ses mains transpirer comme jamais. Le jeune homme souffla, ouvrit la bouche, et dit:

Puck : Quinn je-  
>Karofsky, moqueur en criant bien fort pour que tout le monde entende : Eh Puckerman, tu traines avec des gonzesses maintenant?<p>

Et comme par hasard, tout le monde rit. Puck devait sauver ça. Sauver sa réputation. Se sauver. Mais Quinn le regardait avec des yeux qui ne demandaient que la vérité.

Puck re-souffla et dit:

Puck, en riant : Non Karofsky, je ne "traine" pas avec des gonzesses. Elle me demandait juste l'heure. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'elle!

Tous les footballeurs rirent à la blague de leur Roi, et continuèrent à discuter entre eux. Puck s'assura que personne ne l'écoutait, et se tourna vers Quinn.

Puck : Quinn je suis désolé je-  
>Quinn : Ca va Noah, je m'attendais juste à ce que tu aies les cou*lles d'avouer tes... D'ailleurs tu ressens quoi pour moi? Je ne sais même pas. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi là.<p>

Quinn courra en dehors de la salle de classe et arriva aux toilettes des filles. Elle ferma la porte des WC et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Ca lui avait fait tellement mal. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit et vit devant elle Rachel.

Rachel, entrant dans les WC : Hey Quinn, ça va?  
>Quinn, souriant faiblement : Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas, c'est la chaleur et tout qui... Tu connais quoi!<br>Rachel : Je connais la fatigue, la chaleur, mais je sais aussi repérer quand ma meilleure amie va mal. Dis moi la vérité Quinn.  
>Quinn, sentant les larmes monter : Je... C'est rien.<br>Rachel, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches : Alors pourquoi tu pleurais?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Quinn pleurait? Elle ne savait même pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce c*n*ard, jamais. Mais elle s'attendait à quoi alors ? Elle lui avait demander de tout oublier, et pourtant elle lui demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux allait droit au mur. Et ça, elle en avait la certitude.

Quinn : Je ne pleure pas. J'ai... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Mais toi, dis-moi pour ce soir.  
>Rachel : Et bien je recherche une robe jolie, et je compte sur toi pour exaucer mes voeux .<p>

Quinn : Bien sur.  
>Rachel, se lavant les mains : Bon, je dois retourner en cours, on se voit après, à toute!<br>Quinn, se relevant : A toute!

Quinn partit des toilettes et revint dans sa classe de Littérature. Elle s'assit à sa place, le plus loin possible de Puck.

Puck : Ca va Quinn?  
>Quinn, à voix forte : Puck tu pourrais arrêter de me dire que tu as fait des choses hier avec un Certain Paul? J'en ai rien à faire de ta vie sexuelle gay, alors arrêtes!<p>

Les filles rirent et parlèrent de Puck. Quinn sourit satisfaite de sa première victoire et se tut. Puck se sentait humilié. Elle voulait jouer à ça? C'était sûr, Puck n'allait pas la laisser gagner. Jamais. Il serra les dents et se retourna vers Quinn. Celle-ci sentit le regard de Puck sur elle, mais ne fit rien.

Puck : Quinn?  
>Quinn, écrivant sur sa feuille : Quoi?<br>Puck : Tu es sûre?  
>Quinn, ne levant toujours pas les yeux : J'en suis plus que sûre!<br>Puck : Très bien, alors prépare-toi à ta défaite, car à ces jeux, je gagne tout le temps.  
>Quinn, continuant à écrire : Puckerman, quand on a une bouche comme la tienne qui ne sert qu'à dire des choses inutiles, aussi belle soit-elle, on se tait.<br>Puck : Quinn, ne me complimente pas comme ça, je sais que j'ai une belle bouche mais arrêtes!

Quinn releva sa tête, le regarda pendant une minute en silence et continua d'écrire sur une feuille. Puck essaya d'y lire quelque chose, mais rien. Il haussa les épaules, et attendit que la cloche sonne. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde était déjà dehors. Quinn alla mettre ses affaires de littérature dans son casier et sortit prendre l'air. Quand elle fut sure que personne ne la regardait, elle sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes Kent. Elle prit son briquet et alluma une cigarette. Enfin. Oui, Quinn Fabray fumait, et en était totalement accroc. Elle savait tous les risques qu'il y avait à chaque bouffée de nicotine, mais elle continuait tout de même à acheter ces paquets. Elle approcha la cigarette de ses lèvres mais une main lui prit sa main qui tenait la cigarette et apporta celle-ci aux lèvres de l'interlocuteur. Quinn se tourna énervée vers celui-ci, et ne fut pas surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Puck. Ce dernier en tira encore une, mais Quinn le réprimanda:

Quinn : Puck j'en ai besoin, rends-moi ça! Vas t'en acheter si t'en as besoin!  
>Puck, sarcastique : Oui oui, c'est sur, j'ai besoin de ça pour aller mieux!<br>Quinn, haussant les épaules : Bah oui.  
>Puck : Tu sais Quinn, le bonheur, tu peux essayer de l'avoir, mais c'est pas comme çaa que tu l'auras.<br>Quinn : Peut-être pour toi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de ça pour aller bien! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi d'abord?  
>Puck, regardant le sol : Je passais.<p>

En fait, s'il était là, c'était parce qu'il la cherchait. Il voulait juste lui parler. De quoi, il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier sa "visite" mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix. Voir ses yeux brun-vert. Voir ses lèvres rosées. Mais non, il ne l'aimait pas. Ca, jamais. Ou du moins, pas maintenant.

Quinn : Très bien, alors si tu dis que tu "passais", pourquoi restes- tu ici?  
>Puck : Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je vais y aller.<br>Quinn : Très bien, passes alors!  
>Puck, s'approchant de la joue de Quinn : A plus tard Quinn.<p>

Il y déposa un chaste baiser et partit en laissant une Quinn troublée. Celle-ci resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer partir, et soupira. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, mais n'y trouvait plus son paquet de cigarettes. Elle commença à paniquer, et fouilla partout. Deux minutes plus tard, elle reçu un message sur son Nokia N97.

"C'est moi qui a ton paquet. Si tu le veux, viens le chercher à 13h au bois derrière le terrain de foot. -Puckerman"

Elle ouvra le clavier coulissant de son téléphone et clapota nerveusement contre les touches de son téléphone.

"Noah tu sais combien je te hais?"

Elle referma en vitesse son téléphone et le mit dans sa poche. Quinn marchait en direction des portes du lycée, mais fut vite interpellée par une voix.

Rachel, s'approchant de Quinn : Quinn, rendez-vous à 14h n'est-ce pas?  
>Quinn : Oui oui, je serai là. Mais avant je dois aller régler un problème.<br>Rachel : Avec qui?  
>Quinn : Le putai* de Noah.<br>Rachel : D'accord... Tu m'expliqueras tout ce soir, je dois aller parler à Mercedes concernant le Glee Club.  
>Quinn : OK Rachel.<p>

Quinn alla dans la cafétéria et prit son plateau. Elle ne prit qu'une salade et un verre d'eau et s'assit à une table. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus membre des Cheerios, elle était bel et bien exclue.

**Flash-Back**

Sue : Quinn, je te veux en haut de la pyramide c'est compris?  
>Quinn, hochant la tête : Oui Coach.<p>

Quinn monta en haut de la pyramide et tendit les bras. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Santana se trouvait en dessous d'elle. Celle-ci attrapa le pied de la jolie blonde et la fit tomber du haut de la pyramide. Pour Quinn, elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était le fait de se retrouver planer dans le vide. Quinn en cet instant se sentait bien, oubliant tous ses soucis, tous ses bonheurs. Mais le retour à la réalité la rattrapa rapidement et le contact avec le sol dur et froid fut brutal. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle entendait juste la voix de Sue lui dire combien elle était incapable d'être en haut de la pyramide. Quinn rouvrit les yeux, et se trouvait finalement dans le cabinet du docteur de l'école. Le docteur lui dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être en vie, et que quelqu'un voulait la voir. Il lui lança un regard compatissant et partit de la salle pour laisser entrer sa coach, Sue Silvester.

Quinn : Coach, je suis désolée je-  
>Sue : Ne dis rien Quinn. De toute façon, tu es virée des Cheerios. Tu me rendras ton uniforme et voilà.<br>Quinn : Mais je-  
>Sue : Tu sais Quinn, je te croyais forte, mais là, tu es tombée du haut de la pyramide, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de forte pour les championnats.<p>

Sue laissa une Quinn désemparée et totalement achevée. Celle-ci regarda ses mains, elles étaient toutes bleues et tremblantes. Comment allait-elle faire? Sans son uniforme de Cheerios, elle n'était rien. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle, ni même intéressante. Comme si son uniforme était un bouclier. D'un coup des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle commença à pleurer. Elle pleura pendant un quart d'heure et s'endormit de suite. Elle se réveilla deux heures après car sa "mère" était venue la chercher. Quand elles furent sorties du lycée, sa mère lui dit qu'une voiture était garée à l'entrée du parking et qu'elle était "désolée" de ne pas pouvoir la raccompagner mais elle devait aller s'occuper de son entreprise. Quinn ne dit rien et alla dans la voiture. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Durant tout le trajet, elle pleurait, pleurait de ne plus être dans les Cheerios. Quand elle fut arrivée devant un parc d'enfant, elle s'arrêta, gara la voiture près des portes du parc, et s'installa sur l'herbe à l'ombre sous un arbre. Elle regardait les petits enfants s'amuser, rire, pleurer, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis des lustres à cause de la froideur de sa mère qui lui disait que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles. Quinn alors décida de prendre une photo du parc, et partit trois heures après. Elle arriva chez elle, et copia la photo sur une feuille qu'elle encadra dans sa chambre. Les Cheerios ne savent pas exprimer des sentiments, et elle savait le faire. Donc pourquoi combiner deux choses qui ne vont pas ensemble?

**Fin Flash-Back**

Quinn mangea un peu de sa salade et contempla la cafétéria. Bien sur il y avait le coin des Cheerios, où Santana régnait. Quinn soupira et détourna le regard du groupe. Il y avait le coin des intellos, des prépubaires, des fashion girls, et bien sûr des footballeurs. Quinn s'attarda à cette table, espérant voir un certain garçon avec une crête. Quand elle le remarqua, celui-ci riait mais s'arrêta de rire pour sourire à la jolie blonde. Celle-ci jeta ses yeux en air, et elle entendit Puck rire face à la réaction de Quinn. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa table, et continua de manger. Alors qu'elle allait entamer son muffin, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Quinn se retourna mais Karofsky était face à elle, un slushie à la main. Il déversa le contenu sur sa figure et partit en riant. Quinn ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Puck rire avec Karofsky. Elle partit dans les toilettes les plus isolées du lycée et enleva le slushie qui était sur sa figure. Elle en était à la moitié, mais avait du mal. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Quinn dit simplement un "entrez".

?: Désolé Quinn, je devais-  
>Quinn : C'est bon Puck, tu devais montrer encore une fois que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes et que tu es l'homme le plus affirmé du monde. J'ai compris. Avec toi, il faut juste ne pas espérer grand chose.<p>

Puck ne dit rien pendant des secondes et vit comment Quinn se débrouillait avec l'eau et les serviettes. Il s'avança vers elle pendant que celle-ci rouspétait et prit une lingette froide. Il la mit doucement sur le visage de Quinn, et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Il l'enleva finalement et allait remettre une deuxième, quand Quinn stoppa sa main:

Quinn, murmurant : Noah, je sais comment faire, alors laisse moi faire!

Ils étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, chacun pouvait entendre le souffle de l'autre. Quinn sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur son cou. Puck s'avança près des lèvres de Quinn, mais celle-ci recula et dit:

Quinn : Noah... Ne complique pas encore plus s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci opina et sortit des toilettes. Elle resta encore vingt minutes dans les toilettes à s'enlever le slushie et sortit des toilettes. La jeune fille regarda sa montre. Il était 12h50, et Quinn devait se rendre au bois pour récupérer son paquet de cigarettes. Elle alla au bois près du lycée. Puck l'attendait déjà contre un arbre.

Quinn : Noah donne-moi mon paquet.  
>Puck : Non.<br>Quinn : Mais tu m'avais promis!  
>Puck : Je t'avais juste dit que si tu voulais récupérer ton paquet, il fallait venir. Mais je ne t'ai pas dis si j'allais te le donner ou pas.<br>Quinn : Noah Puckerman!  
>Puck, souriant : Oui Quinn Fabray?<br>Quinn : Arrêtes de sourire et rends moi mon paquet.  
>Puck : Pourquoi tu fumes?<br>Quinn, surprise : Quoi?  
>Puck, sérieux : Pourquoi tu fumes?<br>Quinn, troublée : Je... Je fume parce que... J'ai des problèmes.  
>Puck, fronçant les sourcils : Et ils sont graves?<br>Quinn, d'une voix enrouée : Bah... On va pas dire que j'ai une vie facile... (Se ressaisissant) Mais bon, tu t'en fous de mes problèmes hein? Alors rends-moi mon paquet.  
>Puck : Tu crois vraiment que je m'en fous de tes problèmes?<br>Quinn : Bah... Oui.  
>Puck, déçu : D'accord.<p>

Il lui donna à regret son paquet, Quinn le remercia rapidement et fila sur le stade. Puck souffla, finalement sortit un briquet de sa poche et fuma une cigarette. Lui aussi, avait des problèmes. Et le plus grand fut bien sûr Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Quinn arriva sur les gradins du stade et attendit que Rachel et Kurt arrivent. Elle prit son téléphone et écouta "Need you now". Rachel arriva devant elle et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant Kurt arriver. Quand ce dernier fut arrivé, ils partirent en ville trouver une robe qui conviendrait à Rachel. Rachel essaya une robe rouge qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux avec des petits volants sur le bas sans bretelles. Quinn et Kurt adoraient.<p>

Quinn, regardant la robe : Rachel, tu es juste...  
>Kurt, regardant lui aussi la robe : Magnifique.<br>Rachel, souriant : Vraiment?  
>Kurt et Quinn : Oui!<br>Rachel, déçue : Mais elle est un peu chère...  
>Quinn, demandant : Combien?<br>Rachel : 100$.  
>Quinn : Bon, étant donné que tu attendais Finn depuis un bon moment, je vais te l'acheter pour l'occasion.<br>Rachel : Non Quinn ça ira c'est bo-  
>Quinn : Chut! Donne-moi la robe sinon je fais en sorte que Finn m'aime à nouveau.<p>

Rachel lui sourit, la remercia et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage. Quinn paya la robe comme prévu et les trois amis allèrent chez Rachel pour la préparer. Celle-ci prit un bain pendant que Kurt et Quinn préparaient le maquillage, la coiffure et les bijoux. Quand Rachel fut sortie, Quinn lui sécha les cheveux pendant que Kurt lui mettait un vernis rouge. Ensuite Quinn lui attacha les cheveux en une couette haute et boucla ses cheveux. Kurt s'attaqua au maquillage en lui mettant un trait d'eye-liner ainsi que du mascara. Il rajouta un peu de gloss rosée et lui mit un fard à joue rosé. Quand ils eurent finis de la préparer, Rachel mit sa robe, et mit un collier en or blanc que Quinn lui avait prêté "pour l'occasion". Rachel mit des escarpins noirs et prit un sac noir. Kurt et Quinn la regardaient en admiration.

Kurt et Quinn : Tu es magnifique Rachel.  
>Rachel : Merci, mais c'est grâce à vous.<br>Kurt : Il arrive à quelle heure?  
>Rachel : Dans 2 minutes...<p>

Queqlu'un sonna à la porte, et Quinn alla ouvrir. Finn se trouvait devant la porte, attendant Rachel. Celle-ci descendit des escaliers en souriant à Finn qui avait la bouche ouverte devant la beauté de Rachel.

Rachel, en regardant sa robe : C'est trop?  
>Finn, souriant : Non. Tu es juste... Magnifique.<br>Quinn : Bon les Bisounours, allez à votre restaurant et amusez-vous bien.

Rachel partit en premier suivit de Finn, mais Quinn s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

Quinn, lui souriant : Tu lui fais du mal, et tu peux être sur que ta vie sera inutile sur Terre. D'accord?  
>Finn : Euh... Oui oui.<p>

Il partit désorienté avec Rachel. Quinn dit à Kurt qu'elle rentrait chez elle, et partit suivie de Kurt. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Quinn mangea un steak et une salade et monta dans sa chambre. Elle enleva ses habits, et alla se brosser les dents. Elle se glissa ensuite dans son lit, et s'endormit peu après.

**Donc voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant que vous avez aimé! S'il vous plaît, reviews ! **

**Love ya! **


	4. I just want to forget you

Quinn se réveilla à 7h30 du matin. Elle était en retard. Elle mit rapidement un débardeur rouge et un jeans ainsi que des ballerines noires. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit du mascara. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bus qui la conduisait au lycée. Arrivée là-bas, Quinn marcha rapidement et alors qu'elle était devant les portes du lycée, la cloche venait de sonner. Elle se mit alors à marcher plus vite, mais croisa Puck, qui lui aussi, était en retard. Il la regarda, et ne dit rien, faisant croire qu'il s'en fichait d'elle. Cette dernière avait vu son comportement, et haussa un sourcil. Le trajet du couloir à leur classe se fit silencieusement, mais quand ils rentrèrent dans la classe de philosophie Quinn murmura à ce que Puck entende:

Quinn : Connard...  
>Puck : Tsss.<br>Professeur : Miss Fabray et M. Puckerman par exemple, sont le modèle parfait pour cet exercice!  
>Quinn et Puck : Quoi?<br>Professeur : Vous voyez, ils ne s'aiment pas, se sont insultés toute l'année, et maintenant, un exercice va les réunir!  
>Quinn et Puck : QUOI?<br>Professeur, les regardant : Aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année donc pendant trois semaines, vous allez écrire chaque jour un moment que vous avez eu ensemble. C'est le temps de renouer les liens!  
>Puck : Mais on a aucun moment en commun.<br>Professeur : Bien sur que si! Vous avez eu beaucoup de disputes ensemble, expliquez pourquoi, admettez vos erreurs, dites celles de l'autre, et échangez vos papiers! C'est simple!  
>Puck : Mais monsieur, je peux pas faire avec... Stacy par exemple?<p>

Il regarda la concernée et lui lança un clin d'oeil que celle-ci lui renvoya rapidement. Quinn jeta ses yeux en air qui ne manqua pas au professeur et à Puck.

Professeur : Miss Fabray cela vous dérange?  
>Quinn : Autant la mettre en cloque, de toute façon Stacy est connue pour coucher partout et surtout avec n'importe qui.<p>

Stacy se leva et dit:  
>Stacy : Tu crois quoi? T'as loupé ta chance avec lui, maintenant il est à moi sale garce!<br>Quinn : Oh toi je vais te...

Quinn se dirigea vers Stacy et lui mit une claque monumentale. Quinn lui fit dos ensuite pour retourner à sa place, mais Stacy répondit:

Stacy : Sale pimbêche!

Quinn alors se jeta sur elle et commença un bagarre qui ferait réveiller les morts. Puck et Finn se levèrent pour séparer les deux jeunes filles. Finn prit Stacy et Puck Quinn.

Quinn, se débattant : Lâche-moi!  
>Puck : Quinn arrêtes.<br>Quinn, versant des larmes de rage : Tain mais laisse-moi vivre ma vie!

Puck le remarqua et Quinn partit aussitôt aux toilettes des filles. C'était devenu une habitude. Pleurer en cours, courir aux toilettes. Typique. Elle jeta son poing dans le miroir et sa main commença à saigner.

Puck : Quinn...  
>Quinn : Dégages Noah...<br>Puck, regardant la main de Quinn : Arrêtes c'est bon, tu saignes beaucoup.  
>Quinn, sarcastique : Non c'est vrai?<p>

Puck passa sa remarque et prit la main sanglante de Quinn. Celle-ci le regardait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait la main. Puck prit des serviettes et enleva le sang avec un peu de mal.

Quinn : Noah tu ne sais pas t'y faire, c'est bon. Vas en cours.  
>Puck, déterminé : Non.<br>Quinn : Noah n'aggrave pas ton cas!  
>Puck : Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux penser Quinn, je resterai ici, et toi aussi.<br>Quinn : Quoi? Non je crois pas.

Quinn essaya de marcher vers la porte mais c'était sans compter Puck qui mit ses deux mains autour de sa tête, collées sur le mur.  
>Puck, lui murmurant : Tu vois Quinn, je te laisserai pas y aller.<p>

Ils étaient si proches... Trop proches.

Puck : Tu sais, j'en ai marre que tu crois que j'en ai rien à faire de toi.  
>Quinn, suppliant : S'il te plait ne complique pas.<br>Puck : On sait tout les deux que c'est déjà compliqué, ça sert à rien de ne pas compliquer encore plus. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me dise que tu te souviens de cette nuit quand il pleuvait.  
>Quinn : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Noah, y'a rien eu, et y'aura jamais rien.<br>Puck : Tu te souviens parfaitement de ce baiser, comme moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu fuis. Tu essaie de faire comme si tu ne savais rien, comme si nous avions tout oublié, mais on se souvient de tout. Tu aurais pu me repousser Quinn, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu étais très belle en plus, je ne sais où tu étais avant et avec qui. Peut-être que tu sors avec quelqu'un, mais je m'en fiche Quinn. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ce baiser. Tu t'en souviens?  
>Quinn : Non Noah.<br>Puck : Pourquoi essaies-tu de fuir?  
>Quinn : Et toi pourquoi essaies-tu de me détruire? Hurla Quinn en le repoussant violemment qui fit partir loin Puck d'elle.<p>

Quinn courra en dehors des toilettes, et ne savait pas où aller. Elle continua de courir, mais entendit le bruit de la porte claquer, et se doutait qu'il ne la poursuive. Elle courra sans but, essayant de tout oublier. Tout. Lui surtout. Mais il la poursuivait. Il était juste derrière elle, à crier de l'attendre.

Quinn : Laisse moi Noah!  
>Puck : Quinn!<p>

Il sprinta et lui attrapa son poignet fermement qui fit qu'elle était prisonnière. Ils se trouvaient juste devant l'entrée.

Quinn : S'il te plait, laisse-moi...  
>Puck : Quinn, je veux savoir.<br>Quinn Moi aussi Noah, moi aussi. Mais regardes où on en est. Depuis le début de l'année c'est comme ça. Et j'en peux plus. Je veux juste... tout oublier. Depuis un bon moment, je n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça. Je veux tout oublier. Je sais pas si tu comprends... Mais j'ai l'impression que j'arrive plus à rien. Enfin bref, je veux juste prendre du recul, tout oublié. Cet été je vais sûrement aller en France ou en Espagne, là-bas, ils ne me connaîtront pas. Je pourrai enfin être tranquille. Et si j'y arrive, sûrement que je resterai là-bas... Qui sait? Après tout, il n'y a rien qui me retient ici. Rien du tout. J'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille, ma vie sentimentale est nulle, je n'ai rien. J'ai juste ce put*in d'argent. Donc tu veux savoir quoi? Que dans peu de temps, quand je serai sur la plage en train de m'attaquer aux Espagnols ou dans un parc mangeant du fromage et buvant du vin rouge je ne penserai plus à ce baiser?  
>Puck : Donc tu vas l'oublier.<br>Quinn : Oui. Comme toutes mes erreurs que j'ai pu faire jusqu'ici.  
>Puck, sérieux : Imagine que tu es en France là.<br>Quinn, surprise : Quoi?  
>Puck : Ferme les yeux, et imagine.<p>

Quinn ferma les yeux.  
>Puck : Tu as tout oublié n'est-ce pas?<br>Quinn : Oui.  
>Puck : Tu m'as oublié?<br>Quinn : Oui.  
>Puck : Rouvre les yeux.<p>

Quinn s'exécuta. Puck mit une main sur sa hanche, et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement, mais fougueusement. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se chamaillaient, s'entremêlaient, se désiraient. Dès qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Puck : Ca, tu ne l'as pas effacé. Donc en Espagne, en France ou je ne sais où, tu vas te souvenir de ce baiser.  
>Quinn : Noah je-<p>

Puck partit et se dirigea vers le stade, laissant Quinn toute seule.  
>Celle-ci alla dans sa voiture, et regagna sa maison. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, désinfecta sa blessure et mit un pansement dessus. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se laissa aller de tout son long sur son lit, et prit son ordinateur qui se trouvait sur son lit.<p>

**Open Office.**

_16 juin 2011,_

Puck m'a embrassé. Oui, celui qui me détruit. Tu sais, le débile manipulateur qui couche à droite et à gauche... Il m'a embrassé. Je pense que je vais continuer à tout ignorer, j'ai trop peur qu'il me traite comme les autres. Il veut juste se servir de moi, il veut juste "s'amuser" et me laisser. Je le hais... En plus de ça, ma soeur me manque. J'aimerai tellement m'amuser avec elle, comme avant, mais je ne peux pas. Et en plus je dois faire semblant de la détester. Elle est détestable, mais pas à mes yeux, c'est sûr. Ma mère est toujours aussi désagréable. Et ça, ça ne changera pas. Heureusement que l'été approche, me voilà l'Espagne, me voilà la France! Sinon j'ai trouvé une chanson pour le Glee Club. On doit faire des solos, mais en plus les présenter devant le lycée. La chanson c'est "Apologize" de One Republic. Non non, je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson au hasard. Mais de toute façon il ne sera pas là, il sera surement chez lui ou au terrain de foot à parler de filles avec les autres... Quelque fois j'envie Rachel, parce que son histoire avec Finn est si simple. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que 'ils se retrouvent ensemble, ça coulait de source. Ok, je suis sortie avec, mais lui et moi c'était différent. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Tandis que quand je les vois ensemble, ils sont heureux, amoureux... Tout cela me manque. Je crois que j'ai un don pour m'attirer des ennuis. Faut que j'aille faire les boutiques parce que là... Je tiens plus. Je te laisse, à demain.

Quinn ferma sa page Open office, et prit ses clés pour aller en ville. Elle prit un taxi, et arriva devant la rue Walkers, connu pour avoir pleins de magasins chics tel que Zara, Chanel, et Dior. Elle commença par Chanel, comme à son habitude. Elle adorait cette marque, depuis petite elle venait ici acheter ses vêtements. Elle acheta une robe blanche décontractée, et alla ensuite faire d'autre magasins du même genre. Résultats, un sac Prada, un sac Gucci, deux mascaras et eye-liner Dior, et des vêtements tel que des robes de soirées qui ne coûtaient pas moins de 150$. Elle appela un taxi, et rentra chez elle. Par sa grande surprise, sa soeur Cassy, sa mère, et un homme étaient là, dans la salle à manger, en train de discuter.

Mère : Ah Quinn chérie, tu es là! Viens t'asseoir!

Quinn ne dit rien et alla prendre à boire dans le bar qui se trouvait juste à côté. Boire boire... Un wisky tout frais à quatorze heures de l'après-midi.

Cassy : Tu bois maintenant?  
>Quinn, du tac au tac : Et toi, tu reviens maintenant?<p>

Cassy se tut et attendit la suite.

Quinn : Maman, que fait cet homme ici?  
>Mère : C'est mon fiancé Quinn.<br>Quinn : Quoi?  
>Mère : Il s'appelle Ray, il travaille dans une banque, il voyage beaucoup et ça nous permettra de voyager nous aussi, tu as toujours voulu ça toi!<br>Quinn : Non Maman, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne m'as pas élevé. J'ai grandi toute seule, je suis tombée, mais je me suis relevée. Tu n'as rien fait. Tout ce que tu faisais était tromper Papa à longueur de journée, tu n'as jamais su faire quoi que ce soit dans ta vie, même pas m'élever. Ce que j'ai envie, c'est partir d'ici, et aller habiter ailleurs! Et c'est ce que je vais faire! Et toi! (regardant Cassy) Tu peux être sure que plus jamais tu ne me verras, parce que tu es la pire soeur qui puisse exister! Aller avec ton autre conn*rd de copain, ça t'as rendu pire qu'avant! Maintenant t'es qu'une trainée, et tu le restera tout le temps! J'en ai plus rien à faire de vous tous!

Quinn prit ses sacs, et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle prit plusieurs valises, et les remplit de toutes les choses qu'elle voulait garder. Mais après y avoir réfléchis, si elle les gardait, elle serait encore dans le passé. Quinn prit alors que des objets qu'elle tenait beaucoup et s'assit sur son ex-lit. Cassy ouvra la porte.

Quinn : Dégages de là Cassy!  
>Cassy : Laisse moi Quinn! Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure soeur, mais j'ai envie qu'on reprenne tout à zéro maintenant. J'ai rompu avec Jim.<br>Quinn : Cool ta vie Cassy, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Tu fais parti de mon passé, et ça pour toujours. Alors maintenant, tu pourras prendre ma chambre, mon dressing vide, et tout ce qui va avec! A jamais Cassy.

Quinn passa la porte avec sa valise et son sac à main et sortit de la villa. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son père.

Quinn : Hallo Papa, désolée de te déranger, mais je t'informe juste que j'ai quitté la maison... [...]Oui. Oui l'argent que sur mon compte. Je sais le code de Nathalie alors c'est bon. [...] Bah ce n'est plus ma mère. C'est Nathalie. Rien d'autre. [...] Oui. Je dois y aller, je vais chez une amie ou un ami je ne sais pas encore. A bientôt.

Quinn raccrocha et regarda sa liste de contact. Rachel? Non, elle doit encore être avec Finn. Santana? Non plus. Mercedes? Non elle doit être en train de chanter en ce moment. Kurt? Elle détruirait sa soirée. Puck? Surtout pas. Quinn souffla et mit son téléphone dans sa poche. Tant pis, elle ira dormir à l'hôtel ce soir, en attendant de trouver un appartement. Elle marcha au bout de l'allée, mais il faisait sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. Soudain, elle vit un homme, assez grand, cheveux en bataille, bouclés à ce qu'elle pouvait constater.

?: Tiens, Quinn Fabray dans cette rue.  
>Quinn : Qui es-tu?<br>?: Et toi? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te rechercher, te prétendant ne pas être à la hauteur de Rachel Berry ou Mercedes Jones, mais tu as autant de voix qu'elles. En plus tu apprécies secrètement Noah Puckerman.  
>Quinn : Comment connais-tu son prénom?<br>?: Là n'est pas la question. Ta soeur Cassidy Fabray autrement dit Cassy t'as abandonné. Tu as grandis dans la solitude. Ex-cheerios, tu ne recherches que la gloire. Tu prétends vouloir devenir journaliste de mode, mais ce que tu aimerai au fond de toi ça serait devenir une Star.  
>?: Tu me fais peur. Qui es-tu?<p>

L'homme sortit de son ombre, et quel choc quand elle vit qui il était.

Quinn : Jesse.  
>Jesse : Salut Quinn.<br>Quinn : Vas-t-en.  
>Jesse : Mais ce n'est pas des manières de parler comme ça! Que fais-tu ici, avec une grosse valise comme celle-là?<br>Quinn : Je suis partie de chez moi, et là je vais à l'hôtel, donc tu me laisses y aller?  
>Jesse : Quinn, tu n'as toujours pas ton appartement?<br>Quinn : Non.  
>Jesse : Allez viens.<br>Quinn : Quoi?  
>Jesse : Viens dormir chez moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème. J'habite seul, et j'ai besoin de compagnie. Alors viens.<br>Quinn : Pourquoi je devrais accepter?  
>Jesse : Car tu es seule, que j'ai changé, et que je suis Jesse.<br>Quinn : Justement, tu ES Jesse.

Comment se connaissent-ils? Ils sont sortis ensemble quand ils avaient quatorze ans pendant un an. Jesse était amoureux de Quinn, et Quinn amoureuse de Jesse. Mais ils ne l'ont dit à personne, car elle venait de s'inscrire au Cheerladers et voulait garder sa place, pas que des filles soient jalouses d'elle. Finalement, ils ont rompu car il n'y avait plus la même chose entre eux, et ça depuis un moment.

Jesse : Quinn, j'ai changé, depuis quatre ans, j'ai évolué.  
>Quinn : Peut-être mais à me yeux tu restes le même.<br>Jesse : A tes yeux, mais pas à les miens. Mais bon, s'il te plait, viens chez moi, c'est à deux pas d'ici en plus.  
>Quinn : Bon... d'accord.<p>

Jesse lui sourit et ils marchèrent jusqu'à un grand immeuble blanc qui avait à sa porte un garde.

Quinn, stupéfaite : Tu... tu habites ici?  
>Jesse : Oui. Depuis un an. Comme tu le sais, j'ai une famille aisée, mais je me suis fait émanciper, n'en pouvant plus. Et donc j'ai pris secrètement de l'argent du compte familial, et voilà.<br>Quinn : OK c'est totalement fou.  
>Jesse : Oui, mais tu vois que le Jesse d'avant n'aurait jamais fait ça!<p>

Ils entrèrent en saluant le garde, et montèrent dans l'appartement de Jesse. Il était grand, avec un immense salon, un bar juste à côté des sofas. Une cuisine était à gauche, elle était blanche et grise. Quinn se dit qu'il devait avoir une vie assez ennuyeuse. Car oui, le gris rappelle la tristesse pour Quinn.

Jesse, riant : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas triste!

Il savait tout d'elle.

Quinn : Et où est ma chambre?  
>Jesse : Au fond du couloir à droite. Tu as tout ce que rêve une fille.<p>

Quinn le remercia et arriva devant son immense chambre. Celle-ci était grande, un lit à baldaquins placé au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que un coin "détente" à gauche. Une grande fenêtre donnait vu à tout Lima. Quinn ouvrit une porte qui était à gauche du lit, et s'écria en voyant l'immense dressing blanc. Elle ressortit et ouvrit cette fois-ci la porte qui se trouvait à droite de son coin détente et vit des toilettes aux tons blancs et bleus. Sa chambre avait un carrelage de couleur rouge qui s'accordait aux objets de la pièce. Les murs étaient beige. Quinn installa ses affaires rapidement, et rejoignit Jesse qui était en train de jouer au billard dans sa chambre.

Quinn : Jesse?  
>Jesse, continuant de jouer : Oui Quinn?<br>Quinn : Tu habitais avec qui avant?  
>Jesse : Oh une fille que tu ne connais pas... Elle s'appelait Maria. Mais elle est partie maintenant, elle habite en Australie.<br>Quinn : Désolée.  
>Jesse : Y'a pas de mal.<br>Quinn : Je vais préparer à manger, tu veux quoi?  
>Jesse : Oh tu sais très bien ce que je veux.<p>

Quinn lui sourit et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle commença à cuisiner un risotto pour Jesse et elle. Elle mit rapidement la table, et le convia à venir manger. Après qu'ils eurent manger, Jesse dit:

Jesse : Merci Quinn, c'était excellent. Alors tout va bien au lycée?  
>Quinn, regardant son verre : Oui ça va...<br>Jesse : Quinn?  
>Quinn : Bon d'accord. Ma vie est... nulle. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je suis inintéressante.<br>Jesse : Quinn, tu es tout, sauf inintéressante. Tu es belle, intelligente, marrante... Tu as tout! Je ne vois pas qui ne peut pas succomber à ton charme ou ne pas être ton ami.  
>Quinn : Et bien... Puck ne le fait pas.<br>Jesse : Puck est un cas à part.  
>Quinn : Ah bon?<br>Jesse : Oui. Il t'aime bien, tout le monde le sait, même les Vocal Adrénaline. Mais tu ne le remarques pas, ou du moins tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.  
>Quinn : Ca serait trop simple...<br>Jesse : Oui, mais tu as trop peur justement. Tu as peur qu'il te traite comme les autres. Mais tu as faux. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, il ne peut que t'aimer.  
>Quinn : Mais si moi je ne l'aime pas?<br>Jesse : Oh pitié arrêtes. Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux!  
>Quinn, souriant : Non, je le hais.<br>Jesse : Ah bon? Alors si je te dis que Puck sort avec une certaine... Cassidy Fabray?  
>Quinn, sous le choc : Quoi?<br>Jesse : C'est vrai. Désolé Quinn. Je ne veux que ton bien. Mais il sort avec ta soeur. Je les ai vu il y a deux jours, c'est pour ça que je voulais voir si j'avais raison en parlant à Cassy.  
>Quinn : Mais... Ils ne se connaissent pas!<br>Jesse : A ce que j'ai vu, ils se connaissent pas mal. J'étais au restaurant avec des amis, et je les ai vu s'embrasser, juste devant moi. Ils ont mangé ensemble et sont partis juste après.  
>Quinn : Quel enfoir*.<br>Jesse : Je suis d'accord.  
>Quinn : Bon... Il faut que je trouve un plan. Si il est passé à autre chose, alors je passerai moi aussi à autre chose.<br>Jesse : Et qui sera ta victime?

Quinn réfléchit, et sourit étrangement à Jesse.  
>Jesse : Lucy Quinn Fabray. C'est hors de question!<br>Quinn, suppliant : Mais s'il te plait! Juste un moment! On lui fait croire, on dit à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble, il devient jaloux et je serai vengée! S'il te plait...  
>Jesse : Bon... d'accord.<br>Quinn : Merci.

Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble et Jesse souhaita bonne nuit à Quinn qui allait dormir. Elle se brossa les dents, se démaquilla, mit sa crème de nuit, et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Don't talk to me anymore

Puck se réveilla le lendemain avec une douleur intense à la tête. Il se changea rapidement d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jeans délavé. Il enfila ses basquettes, et prit le petit-déjeuner avec sa soeur. Il se brossa les dents, et alla au lycée. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait cours de Philosophie, et il devait raconter sa dernière dispute avec Quinn. Et bien sur il avait entrainement de football, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi faisait-il du football? Surement pour ressembler à tous les gars cools du lycée. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce sport. Il préférait plutôt le rugby, ça c'était un sport d'adrénaline. Plus tard, il aimerait devenir une star du rock, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le sport. Puck arriva devant le parking des professeurs et le traversa, mais quand il vu une voiture BMW blanche avec une magnifique jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert qui sortait de cette voiture, il s'arrêta. Il fit semblant de faire ses lacets pour que Quinn, la fille en question, arrive à sa hauteur.

Puck : Alors comme ça, ton père t'accompagne au lycée ?

Quinn, lassée : Ce n'est pas mon père Noah. C'est mon petit-ami.

Elle, Quinn Fabray, avait un petit-ami ? Certes, pour certains c'était une évidence tellement elle était belle, mais pas pour Puck. Et bizarrement, apprendre cette chose lui avait fait mal au coeur.

Puck, dégouté : Tu as un petit-ami ?

Quinn : Oui. Et tu sais qui c'est ? Jesse St-James.

Puck : Quoi ?

Quinn : Oui c'est lui ! J'habite avec lui maintenant, et ça fait depuis un mois que nous sommes ensemble. Au début, nous ne voulions pas étaler notre amour, mais maintenant, c'est fait. Tu sais, avec lui, c'est tellement simple ! Il aime Paris, j'aime Paris. Il me donne tout ce que je veux. Il veut aller habiter plus tard à New-York, là où j'irai à Yale. Et bien sûr, il n'est pas _compliqué_, notre _amour_ n'est pas compliqué. Il m'aime, il me le dit, et ne se cache pas _lui_. Il me l'a dit, _Jamais_ il ne me ferait du mal, et ça, il me l'a promis. Et moi, eh bien... Je l'aime.

Puck ne dit rien face aux propos de Quinn. Il savait que toutes choses positives qu'elle disait sur lui ne concernait rien en Puck.

Puck : Content que tu aies le bonheur Quinn.

Quinn voyait bien que cela faisait du mal à Puck, mais elle en rajouta pour autant.

Quinn : Je pars avec lui en été.

Puck : Quoi ?

Quinn : Nous allons aller à Amsterdam.

Puck, sarcastique : Oh d'accord Quinn, alors passes de bonnes vacances !

Quinn, fière de son coup, d'une voix douce : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Noah ? Tu as un problème ?

Puck, ironique : Non Quinn, je suis heureux de ton bonheur.

Quinn : Tu as un problème, dis-le moi !

Puck : Oh rien, juste que maintenant, une fille vient et me dit « Je sors avec Jesse St-James, tu sais, le gars pire canon dont toutes les filles raffolent ! »

Quinn, croisant ses bras, d'un air suspect : Serais-tu, Jaloux ?

Puck : Pas du tout.

Quinn : Alors pourquoi réagir de cette manière ? La fille sort avec qui elle veut, et toi aussi. Elle est assez mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, mais toi non.

Puck : Peut-être que je ne suis pas mature, mais moi au moins, je ne sors pas avec des vieux juste pour perdre ma « précieuse » virginité !

Le mot de trop, la phrase de trop, peu importe, ce propos était de trop. Quinn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et ça, Puck l'avait bien sur remarqué.

Puck : Quinn je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça...

Quinn : Mais tu l'as dit Noah ! Tu l'as dit ! Tu me vois comme une trainée !

Puck : Mais tu devrais comprendre que je me suis emporté quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Jesse !

Quinn : Mais qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de moi? Je sors avec qui je veux !

Puck : Putai* mais tu comprends pas que je suis jaloux ?

Quinn : Et tu crois que quand j'ai su que tu te tapais ma Soeur, Cassy, ça ne m'a rien fait ?

Puck savait maintenant pourquoi Quinn sortait avec Jesse. Jamais il ne l'aurait trompé. Mais Puck ne l'a pas trompé. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils n'ont rien en commun. Mais comment était-elle au courant de sa mésaventure avec Cassidy ?

Puck : Comment tu sais ?

Quinn : Faut arrêter de me prendre pour une c*nne Noah ! Tu sais, tu as voulu jouer, maintenant je suis brisée, et ça tu en es consentant. Et pourtant, tu sors avec ma soeur ! Tu te rends compte ? Voulais-tu me briser encore plus ?

Puck, tranquillement : Cas' est une autre affaire Quinn.

Quinn : Et en plus tu l'as surnomme ? Mais tu te fous de moi là ?

Puck : Mais on est même pas ensemble Quinn ! Pourquoi en fais-tu tout une histoire ? Toi et moi, ça a pas de sens ! Et je suis jaloux pourtant ! Car Jesse t'a, et moi non.

Quinn : Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, évite tout contact avec moi, je ne veux plus jamais te parler. Comme tu dis, « ça n'a pas de sens » !

Quinn partit et laissa Puck au milieu du parking qui s'empressa d'aller en cours lui aussi. Elle arriva la première et s'installa comme à son habitude, tout au fond. Puck s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils commencèrent leur travail ensemble.

Puck : Bon alors, notre premier conflit c'était... ?

Quinn, froide : En décembre je crois. Tu m'avais dit que je ne méritais pas un tour dans ton pieu.

Puck : Ah... Ok.

_Quinn Fabray._

_Notre premier conflit. Là où tout a commencé. Il m'avait dit que je ne méritais pas un tour dans sa chambre, et donc j'ai répondu qu'aucune filles ne devaient aller dans sa chambre. J'admets que ce que j'ai dit était sadique, mais il aurait pu ne rien me dire, et m'éviter. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'évite pas._

_Puckerman._

_J'avais juste dit qu'elle ne méritait pas un tour dans ma chambre, et elle l'a mal prit. J'admets que c'était très mesquin de ma part, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a autant mal pris._

Quinn : Tu as fini ?

Puck : Oui. On doit faire quoi maintenant ?

Quinn : Je sais pas... je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'échangent nos feuilles.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs feuilles et chacun fut surpris par la dernière phrase. Pourquoi ? Car eux-même ne savaient pas la réponse à la phrase en question. Le professeur arriva justement devant eux.

Prof, joyeux : Alors ? Vous avez fini ?

Quinn : Eh bien, je pense que oui.

Prof : Très bien, alors c'est bon ! Dit-il en prenant les feuilles des concernés.

Puck : Monsieur vous n'allez pas les analyser maintenant, devant tout le monde ?

Prof : Oui ! C'est une bonne idée M. Puckerman ! Alors, que toute la classe écoute ! Voici les deux copies de Quinn Fabray et Puckerman. Je vais commencer par Quinn Fabray, et nous allons l'analyser ensemble.

Il lu le texte et termina :

Prof : « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'évite pas. » Et vous, que feriez-vous si vous étiez dans la même situation ? Quelqu'un que vous détestez et qui prétend vous détester, continue à vous parler, même si vous ne vous aimez pas. Et quand je dis parler, ça veut bien dire des insultes ou autres.

Jamais ils ne pourraient se mettre à leurs places. Les élèves ne savaient pas tous leur s problèmes, leurs querelles, ils ne savaient rien. Absolument rien. Ils ne savaient pas aussi tous leurs moments rien qu'à eux, ce baiser sous la pluie, cette dispute d'aujourd'hui... Ils ne savaient rien. Mais pourtant une fille assez enrobée, placée juste devant eux, les cheveux blonds avec des lunettes rectangulaires noires sur ses yeux leva la main.

Prof : Oui Mrs... ?

Fille : Jaston monsieur. Je voudrai dire que, personnellement, quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un, j'évite au maximum de lui parler. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il commence à m'énerver, donc je l'ignore comme il m'ignore. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de logique. Mais après, il ce peut qu'il y ait autre chose.

Prof : Intéressant. C'est exactement la réponse que je voulais. Un être humain fait tout pour éviter les conflits, donc n'essaie pas de les provoquer. Surtout quand il déteste l'autre personne. Mais là, Quinn et Puck se détestent et pourtant se disputent souvent. Très bien, alors je vais lire celle de Puck maintenant.

Il commença la lecture, et termina :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a autant mal prit. » Maintenant, faites la même chose qu'avant. Imaginez.

Quinn ne savait pas la réponse, et elle allait l'avoir dans quelques minutes. Dans une petite minute, elle allait savoir pourquoi cela lui avait fait autant de mal. Jaston leva la main, et le professeur l'interrogea.

Jaston : Je pense que, si elle l'a mal pris, c'est qu'aucune fille n'aimerait entendre ça, surtout Quinn. A ce que j'ai pu écouter cette année, ils sont quand même très proches. Toujours à se disputer, pour juste certains détails. Puck ne faisant pas attention à l'ampleur de ses mots, et Quinn devenant très fragile devant lui. En fait, c'est le seul qui peut la rendre si vulnérable. Je suis sure qu'elle se sent impuissante face à lui. Sans aucune chance. Comme s'il contrôlait chacune de ses pensées. Après, il se peut que je me trompe.

Prof : Bravo Mrs Jaston, je pensais exactement la même chose. En dehors de Puck, rien ne peut atteindre Quinn. Mais quand il est là, elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Preuve de vulnérabilité. Bon, maintenant, chacun peut parler avec son partenaire !

Quinn rougit et s'empressa de prendre une feuille vierge. Elle devait écrire, c'était devenu une obsession. Quand elle allait mal, elle gribouillait des choses sur une feuille. Des citations, des dessins, des paroles... Tout y passait. Puck la regarda écrire, elle avait une douce façon d'écrire. Comme si chaque mot était si léger à sa plume.

Puck : Quinn je-

Quinn : Ne dis rien Puckerman, je t'ai dis, je ne veux plus jamais te parler.

Puck : Mais Quinn, tu ne peux pas m'éviter. Tu le sais très bien.

Quinn : Oh mais vas-y prends-toi pour un Dom Juan ! Je tiens à te dire que je peux très bien me passer de toi.

Puck, calme : Je sais, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne peux pas m'éviter, tu ne le veux pas. Même moi je ne veux pas. Je sais que je t'ai trop blessé, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas arrêter ce jeu. Tu le sais. Je sais que tu en as envie, mais tu sais que ça te ferait aussi du mal. Ca me briserait plus qu'autre chose. C'est devenu une drogue. Notre drogue.

Quinn, murmurant : C'est pas une drogue...

Puck : Quoi ?

Quinn, se reprenant : Rien... Je ne veux juste pas te parler. Je ne veux plus. Autant que cela puisse me détruire, je ne le ferai plus désormais.

Puck : Je n'aime pas Cassy.

Quinn : Mais tu crois que je peux faire quoi hein ? On ne s'aime pas tout les deux, tu me l'as dit, et je te l'ai dit.

Puck soupira énervé et ferma son poing. Elle avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas, et elle non plus. Ils se détestaient simplement. La cloche sonna, et Quinn rangea ses affaires en vitesse. Elle avait le Glee club maintenant. Quinn devait interpréter une chanson pour savoir qui allait présenter sa chanson devant le lycée. Elle avait choisi « Thousand miles » de Kelly Clarkson. Quinn avait envie de garder « Apologize » que quand elle irait sur scène. Encore fallait-il y aller. Elle chanta et tout les autres l'applaudirent. M. Shuester annonça :

Shue : Celui qui a une place sur scène est... Quinn ! J'ai adoré ta prestation, même si les autres ont aussi bien chanté. Prépare-toi à être devant ton public pour demain !

Quinn, contente : Merci .

Ils finirent le cours en parlant du trac des personnes sur scène, et Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes et Tina allèrent manger à la cafétéria.

Quinn, mangeant en même temps : Alors Rachel, ta soirée ?

Rachel, rêvant : Merveilleuse. On est allés au restaurant, ensuite on s'est promené dans les rues illuminées de la ville, et il m'a embrassé. Maintenant je suis la petite-amie de Finn Hudson !

Quinn, contente pour Rachel : C'est super Rachel !

Rachel : Merci Quinn ! Et toi avec Puck ?

Quinn : Quoi avec Puck ? Il n'y a rien du tout. On est juste ennemis.

Mercedes, suppliant : Oh pitié Quinn arrêtes de mentir !

Quinn : Mais c'est vrai ! On ne s'aime pas. On a eu juste quelques disputes mais rien de plus.

Rachel : Quinn, tu es au courant que tout le monde sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre sauf vous ?

Quinn : Mais n'importe quoi... Et puis je sors avec Jesse St-James maintenant !

Mercedes, Rachel et Tina : Ah bon?

Quinn : Oui. Depuis un mois environ. Mais nous ne voulions pas le dire, car ça avait des risques sur certaines choses... Enfin bref, maintenant je sors avec !

Rachel, rigolant : C'est cool Quinn, il n'a pas intérêt à te faire du mal !

Quinn : Il ne me fera pas de mal Rach', t'inquiète pas.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et la cloche sonna, signalant le début du cours de l'après-midi. Quinn monta au troisième étage, et attendit devant sa classe. Enfin un cours où elle n'avait pas Puck dans sa classe ! Le professeur fit entrer les élèves et Quinn s'assit tout au fond, comme à son habitude. Elle prit une feuille vierge, et commença à écrire. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait écrire des phrases, ses propres citations.

« On peut gagner toutes les bonnes choses dans la vie, mais quand on arrive devant une mauvaise chose, on ose pas. On affronte pas. C'est une erreur. Quand on arrive devant une mauvaise chose, on doit se dire que les bonnes choses, nous les avons réussi, donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qui va nous arrêter. »

« Comme au Poker, il faut bluffé, pour garder ses cartes en main. Mais si on mise tout, on risque de repartir sans rien. »

« On cherche toujours une lumière. Surtout quand des gens nous emmènent dans le noir. Ils veulent juste qu'on ne voient plus rien. Mais ce qu'il ne savent pas, c'est qu'il suffit juste de trouver la lumière pour s'en sortir. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qui est à porter de tous. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur. J'ai tant peur. Pourtant, j'étais là. Chaque sentiments, chaque mots, je les avais imaginé. Alors pourquoi avoir tant peur ? Je ne sais pas. Avoir peur, oui, mais de quoi ? Mon passé n'est pas simple et le futur sera encore meilleur que mon présent. »

Elle écrivit le dernier texte, et la cloche sonna. Elle avait enfin terminé les cours. Il était quatorze heures, et Quinn alla à l'auditorium pour s'entraîner. Elle arriva devant la salle, mais fut surprise de trouver Puck en train de chanter.

Puck :_** « A drop in the ocean - **_Une goutte dans l'océan _**  
>A change in the weather – <strong>_Un changement dans le temps _**  
>I was praying that you and me might end up together - <strong>_J'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble_**  
>It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert - <strong>_C'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert_**  
>But i'm holding you closer than most - <strong>_Mais je te serre contre moi, plus que ce ne l'est possible_**  
>Cause you are my heaven. - <strong>_Car tu es mon paradis.__

_**I dont wanna waste the weekend**_ - Je ne veux pas gâcher le weekend

_**If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go - **_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, prétend le quelques heures de plus, et c'est le moment de partir_**  
>As my train rolls down the east coast - <strong>_Tandis que mon train roule vers la côte est_**  
>I wonder how you keep warm - <strong>_je me demande comment te protégé du froid_**  
>Its too late to cry – <strong>_C'est trop tard pour pleurer_**  
>To broken to move on » - <strong>_Mais je suis trop brisé pour tourner la page_._

Quinn était plus que surprise. De partout. D'abord, Puck sait chanter ? Ensuite, pourquoi cette chanson ? Pour finir, pourquoi se cache-t-il ?

Il savait qu'elle était dans la salle, mais n'osait pas la regarder. Il savait qu'elle devait être surprise. Puck n'avait pas choisi cette chanson au hasard. Cette chanson correspondait mot par mot à leur relation. Il attrapa son courage à deux mains, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était comme d'habitude très belle. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, Puck n'était pas le gars qu'elle devait aimer. Mais ils ne s'aiment pas.

Quinn en avait marre de ce regard vert-brun, elle en étouffait. Elle baissa les yeux, et continua d'écouter la fin de la chanson. Il termina en accentuant sur la dernière phrase, et descendit de la scène. Il la regarda, attendant une réponse, mais Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait plus lui parler.

Puck : Bonjour Quinn.

Quinn : Bonjour Puck.

Malgré que Puck ait tout fait pour que son prénom disparaisse, Quinn le savait. Ils avaient eu des moments ensemble tout de même, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Et Puck s'était confié à elle, et elle à lui. Jamais ils ne pourraient effacer ces moments. Jamais. Et si Quinn savait son prénom, elle aimait le taquiner avec. Elle trouvait que « Noah » sonnait mieux que « Puck ». Mais ce dernier savait que quand Quinn était fâchée contre lui, elle l'appelait simplement Puck.

Puck : Tu vas utiliser le micro ou je le range ?

Quinn : Laisse-le là, c'est bon. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?

Puck : Oui oui...

Puck partit et alla à ses entraînements de football. Quinn commença à chanter et termina. Elle se sentait prête pour le lendemain. Même s'il n'allait pas être là, elle devait chanter cette chanson. Quinn rentra chez Jesse qui rentrait vers quatre heures. Il était trois heures et demi. Quinn alla dans la chambre de Jesse, c'était la deuxième fois maintenant. Les murs étaient noirs, le sol rouge bordeaux. Le lit deux places était du même ton que les murs et le sol. Sur le mur il y avait beaucoup de photos. Une d'une fille et lui. La fille était plutôt jolie et sure d'elle. Quinn voulait savoir pourquoi ils avaient rompus. Elle continua à regarder, et fut surprise de trouver une photo de Jesse et elle. Sur cette photo, Quinn était endormie sur le torse de Jesse, qui lui aussi était endormi. Elle se demandait qui avait pris la photo.

? : Hum.

Quinn se retourna et vit Jesse.

Quinn : Oh désolée Jesse, je voulais juste voir ta chambre, je n'ai rien toucher hein !

Jesse, souriant : Je sais Quinn, j'aime bien voir ta réaction.

Quinn, curieuse : Avec qui tu es sorti Jesse ?

Jesse : Je t'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Quinn : Je ne te demande pas pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble, je te demande qui.

Jesse : Non ça serait trop dangereux Quinn.

Quinn : Jesse il faut prendre des risques ! Je la connais ?

Jesse, sombre : Oui...

Quinn : Oh... Elle est dans ma classe ?

Jesse : Non. Elle n'est pas à Mc Kinley.

Quinn : Elle a quel âge ?

Jesse : Notre âge. Ne crois pas que c'est Cassidy Quinn. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait ça.

Quinn : Alors... Qui ? Je ne vois pas.

Jesse, souriant légèrement : Tu ne te souviens pas hein ?

Quinn : Non. Mais de quoi ?

Jesse : Quand on était gosses, on était trois non ?

Quinn réfléchit, et comprit.

Quinn : Non... Pas elle !

Jesse : Oui...

Quinn : Mais comment tu as pu sortir avec elle ? Me faire ça à moi en plus ! Ma meilleure amie !

Jesse : Je suis désolé Quinn... Tu sais, je ne le voulais pas réellement.

La fille ? Maria Sendrey. Ex-meilleure amie de Quinn et Jesse. Ils étaient inséparables jusqu'à ce que Jesse et Quinn se mettent ensemble. Quinn n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

Quinn : Mais quand ?

Jesse : Tu te souviens, le soir d'avant notre rupture ? J'étais allé chez Maria et elle et moi avons discuté. Elle m'avait dit que nous deux ça ne collait pas, que tu ne me méritais pas. Elle m'avait aussi dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Ensuite elle m'a embrassé et m'a demandé de te quitter pour elle. C'est ce que j'ai fais, et on est sortis trois ans ensemble. Mais elle m'a abandonné pour aller en Australie, avec un certain Jason qui était un grand surfeur. Elle me trompait depuis le début.

Quinn : Oh... Désolée. Mais ça me choque que tu l'aies cru quand même. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'aimais à l'époque.

Jesse : Je sais, moi aussi, mais bon, maintenant...

Quinn, terminant : Ca a changé.

Quinn et Jesse regardèrent leurs chaussures et Quinn sortit finalement de la chambre de Jesse.

Quinn ne savait comment le prendre. Ca se pourrait qu'il l'aime encore, ça se pourrait oui. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. C'est sur, c'était son premier amour, et un premier amour ne pouvait pas s'oublier. « Les souvenirs restent, mais la mémoire fait tout pour qu'ils s'en aillent, pour laisser aux nouveaux, une place dans son coeur. » Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Et comment Maria avait pu lui faire ça ? Devait-elle aimer Jesse, et aller de l'avant ? D'accord, ils sortent ensemble mais pas d'une façon officielle. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Jesse ne l'aimait pas. Du moins ne l'aimait plus. Quinn se dit qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se changea, prit un linge posé sur son lit, l'enroula sur son corps et traversa le couloir en espérant que Jesse ne la verrait pas. Erreur. Elle s'entrechoqua contre lui. Ce qu'elle avait de la chance.

Quinn, rougissant : Oups désolée. Je... J'allais me doucher.

Jesse, gêné : Oh euh... Oui vas-y.

Quinn ouvra la porte de la salle de bain et se glissa rapidement sous l'eau chaude. Elle sortit quinze minutes après, et traversa le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre. Quinn enfila une robe verte émeraude et se sécha les cheveux. Elle alla ensuite toquer dans la chambre de Jesse.

Jesse, criant de l'autre côté : Tu peux entrer !

Il la regarda, elle était sublime. Ses jambes, fines et longues, avaient l'air terriblement douces. Sa taille ne demandait qu'à être tenue. Jesse se demandait depuis combien de temps il la regardait.

Jesse : Heu... Oui ?

Quinn : Je voulais juste te dire que je sortais. Je vais chez Rachel.

Jesse : Oh d'accord. Je ne t'attends pas pour manger alors ?

Quinn : Non non. Je vais rentrer tard. On se voit demain.

Jesse : D'accord. Fais attention. Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Elle habite loin quand même.

Quinn : Mais non c'est bon je vais pas te déranger.

Jesse : Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je préfère t'emmener que de te laisser aller dans la rue en robe. Allez viens, on y va.

Quinn : Bon... D'accord.

Jesse prit ses clés et ils allèrent dans la voiture de Jesse. Le trajet était long. En plus d'être long, il était aussi silencieux.

Jesse : Tu sais, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas à l'époque. Enfin je veux dire que je t'ai aimé.

Quinn : Oui oui, je sais, moi aussi.

Jesse : D'accord...

Le trajet continua jusque devant chez Rachel, mais Jesse dit à Quinn quand la voiture s'arrêta :

Jesse : Quinn, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Je sais, ça fait deux jours à peine qu'on s'est revu, mais je te connais bien plus que deux malheureux jours. Mais quand on s'est quitté à cause de Maria, je t'aimais encore. En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Maintenant, ça peut te paraître soudain, je l'avoue, mais bon... Tu me connais, je n'hésite pas.

Quinn : Jesse je...

Jesse : Ne dis rien c'est bon. Je voulais juste que tu saches.

Quinn : Mais je dois te donner une réponse en-

Pour la faire taire, Jesse l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, ramenant Quinn au passé. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Quinn sortit en vitesse de la voiture de Jesse. Elle toqua à la porte des Berry, et Rachel vint l'ouvrir.

Rachel, serrant Quinn dans ses bras : Salut Quinn !

Quinn : Salut Rachel.

Rachel : Entre.

Quinn déposa son sac à l'entrée, et elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon.

Rachel : Alors ça va avec Jesse ?

Quinn, gênée : Nous venons juste de nous embrasser...

Rachel : Mais vous sortez ensemble, ça doit être logique non ?

Quinn : Oui mais... Bon, je ne sors pas avec lui. C'est une tentative de rendre Noah jaloux.

Rachel : J'en étais sûre. Mais voilà que Jesse est tombé amoureux de toi, et donc ça complique la chose étant donné que tu « es avec ».

Quinn : Voilà. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la seule à ses yeux. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Rachel : Tu es une grande fille Quinn, tu dois savoir que tu dois lui dire ce que tu penses. Tu l'aimes ?

Quinn : Non. Je n'aime personne.

Rachel, riant : Oui oui, et moi je suis Kate Middleton .

Quinn, souriant et se justifiant : Mais c'est vrai. Je n'aime personne.

Rachel, questionnant : Pas même un certain Puckerman ?

Quinn : Non. Jamais.

Rachel : Mouais. Bon, tu passes où tes vacances d'été ?

Quinn : A Paris je pense. Et toi ?

Rachel : Je reste ici. Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

Quinn, lassée : Envie de tout oublier.

Rachel : Je ne comprends pas. Tu as envie de « tout » oublier ou d'oublier que Puck ?

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Rachel continua :

Rachel : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, Puck ne restera pas ici pendant les vacances, il part au Brésil. Donc toi, tu restes ici, et nous allons nous amuser pendant ces vacances !

Quinn, hésitant : Je ne sais pas Rachel...

Rachel : Ecoute, soit tu restes, soit je dis à Puck où tu vas et je l'ordonne de te suivre partout.

Quinn : Bon... Je reste alors.

Rachel, criant : Super !

Quinn : Et qu'allons-nous faire cet été ?

Rachel : Q, cet été, nous allons aller à toutes les soirées branchées de la ville. Nous allons commencer par chez Satana, ensuite chez les footballeurs, chez Brittany, et après chez les Cheerladers. Nous irons au lac, et chaque soir nous allons aller à des fêtes . Le jour on dormira ou on ira se baigner au lac.

Quinn : Je ne sais pas Rachel, ça ne me ressemble pas...

Rachel : Et tu crois que ça me ressemble ?

Quinn, riant : Non, certainement pas.

Rachel : Bon, si tu viens, je te permet de refaire ma garde-robe.

Quinn, criant de joie : QUOI ?

Rachel :Oui. Je le regretterai surement par la suite, mais je te le permets.

Quinn, heureuse : Je reste alors.

Rachel et Quinn rirent et Rachel prépara des pop-corns. Comme chaque jeudi, Quinn allait chez Rachel et elles mangeaient des pop-corns devant des séries complètement nulles. Et comme à chaque fois, elles s'endormaient l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé.


	6. You're the only who can make me blush

Chapitre 6 :

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait parce que, premièrement, elle n'était pas là, donc il ne pouvait pas l'embêter, et deuxièmement, car il en avait marre de Santana qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler. Puck se demandait pourquoi Quinn n'était pas là. D'habitude, elle ne manque aucun cours, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Bon après tout il s'en fichait, il ne l'aimait pas. Puck réfléchit à son été 2011. Qu'allait-il faire ? Partir quelque part ? Non. Il n'aimait pas voyager. Puck n'était pas un garçon aimant faire le tour du monde rien qu'en un jour. Il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Lui, il était un footballeur, aimant coucher avec des filles chaque soir, sortant avec ses amis aussi chaque soir, et se réveiller à dix-sept heures. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il n'allait pas partir, loin de là. Et si Quinn était dans les parages, ce n'était pas son problème. De toute façon, Quinn allait aller à Amsterdam avec Jesse, comme elle lui avait dit hier. Il n'allait pas changer toutes ses vacances pour elle. Puck allait organiser une fête, et elle allait être « Puckenial ». Il devait manger aujourd'hui avec les autres footballeurs à la pause de midi. Il regarda à côté de lui, Santana était toujours en train de lui parler. D'ailleurs elle lui parlait de quoi ?

Santana : Donc tu es d'accord ou pas ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, on doit y aller.

Puck : Où ?

Santana : Ridiculiser le Glee Club enfn ! Ca fait depuis une heure que je te parle de ça, et toi, tu te réveilles. Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Je suis ta petite-amie non ?

Puck, pas sur de lui : Mouais.

Santana, passant sur le propos de Puck : Enfin bref, on va aller à leur concert donné ce soir, et on va les ridiculiser en leur lançant pleins de choses horribles. Tomates, slushies, tout y passera !

Santana avait l'air bien excitée à ce que pouvait voir Puck. Il sortait avec elle juste pour ne pas paraître « libre ». Il aimait séduire, mais il se devait d'avoir une réputation. Mais Puck ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, Santana n'était pas au courant de Cassidy Fabray, la fille avec qui il est sorti l'autre soir. Seule Quinn savait. Mais bon, il s'en fichait de Cassidy, il ne l'aimait pas. En fait, Puck n'aimait personne. Il aimait se trouver seul, draguer, et voilà.

Santana : Alors tu viens oui ou non ?

Puck, sortant de ses rêveries : Oui. Je suis obligé non ?

Santana : Oui. Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu as envie de rester sur le trône. Maintenant que Finn a rejoint le stupide Glee Club avec Sam... Il faut que tu restes. Passes chez moi à seize heures.

Puck : Mais le spectacle commence à six heures non ?

Santana : Je sais, mais il faut juste que tu m'aides à quelque chose avant !

Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil que Puck lui rendit. La cloche sonna et Puck devait aller manger avec les footballeurs. Il prit son plateau, et se dirigea à sa table.

Karofsky : Yo Bro !

Puck, lassé : je suis pas ton « Bro ».

Karofsky : Tu viens ce soir non ? On va s'éclater à les ridiculiser !

Puck : Ouais je viens.

Karofsky : Y'aura la ptite Quinn qui va chanter en premier, elle va chanter en solo ! On pourra bien la ridiculiser.

Puck, se réveillant : Attends... Quinn va chanter ?

Karofsky : Bah oui. A ce que j'ai entendu, elle a eu le solo et elle va chanter. Ca va être génial. En plus qu'elle n'est plus cheerladers... Je la trouve moche maintenant sans son costume.

Le sang de Puck ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait deux options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il se levait, et frappait Karofsky, soit il ne disait rien et était du côté de Karofksy.

Puck : Oui, elle est moche.

Voilà. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Certes, il n'aimait pas Quinn, mais il la trouvait vraiment belle et elle avait des formes là où il fallait. Puck mangea le reste de son repas et se promena dans le lycée. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, c'était la pause déjeuner, et personne ne se promenait ici. Mis à part Puck. Il arriva devant l'entrée principal, et sortit un moment. Il prit un paquet de cigarettes et alluma une cigarette. Jamais il ne se droguait en général, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'abord, Quinn n'était pas là, donc il ne pouvait pas l'énerver. Ensuite, elle était censée venir ce soir chanter, mais Puck devait lui lancer des tomates. Tous ses problèmes étaient liés à Quinn. Il marcha, et alla au bois derrière le stade. Puck s'assit par-terre et fuma encore une autre cigarette. Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna, et vit Quinn.

Puck : Salut Quinn.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Puck ? Tu devrais être en train de manger ou de relooker des filles !

Puck : Oui, mais je suis là. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais être au lycée. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

Quinn, sarcastique : Oh mais c'est que Puckerman se soucie d'où je vais ! Je sens que je mérite ma place dans les élites !

Puck, sérieux : Allez Quinn, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là.

Quinn : Je suis aller danser avec les pingouins, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Puck : Bon...

Quinn : D'accord d'accord, je suis aller voir ma « Soeur ». Cassidy.

Puck : Pourquoi ?

Quinn : Je devais régler quelques points avec elle.

Puck : Et quels genre de problèmes ?

Quinn : Alors lui dire que mon Père est mort, que je récolte tout son argent et pas elle, que je ne veux plus la voir, qu'elle m'a humilié en sortant avec toi et d'autres choses inutiles. Content ?

Puck : Désolé Quinn je ne savais pas.

Quinn : De toute façon, avec toi c'est toujours la même chose. Tu demandes, tu t'excuses, et voilà.

Puck : Bon, au lieu de jouer les méchantes, tu pourrais aller au lycée.

Quinn : Non je dois me concentrer.

Puck : Sur quoi ?

Quinn : Parler avec l'au-delà. Non mais Puck laisses-moi faire ce que je veux. Allez vas au lycée et laisses-moi.

Puck soupira et laissa Quinn seule dans les bois. Il alla rejoindre Karofsky et les autres, et alla en cours. Quinn ne savait toujours pas que Puck allait venir au concert donné ce soir. Et dire qu'il devait lui lancer des tomates. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ça, mais pour garder sa réputation, il le devait.

Puck : Karofsky, tu vas où cet été ?

Karofsky : Je pars finalement. Au début je devais rester, mais je pars en Grèce. Dans un pensionnat.

Puck : Ok. Donc t'organises pas de soirée ?

Karofsky : Non.

Puck et Karofsky parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive. Ils étaient en cours d'anglais, et comme d'habitude, Puck n'écoutait pas. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre, et Puck alla à ses entraînements de football. Dès que ce cours se finit, il alla vers sa voiture, mais quelqu'un se raclait la gorge. Puck se retourna vers d'où provenait le son, et dit :

Puck : Tu fais quoi ici Santana ?

Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui telle une tigresse et lui répondit :

Santana : J'avance notre rendez-vous de seize heures à maintenant.

Puck mit ses mains sur ses hanches et dit :

Puck : Ah bon ? Je suis d'accord alors...

Santana embrassa Puck et ils se séparèrent après. Puck marcha toujours à côté de Santana, une main entourant sa taille, mais Quinn passa juste devant eux.

Santana : Et pouffiasse, fais gaffe où tu mets ta graisse, elle déborde de tes habits !

Quinn : Je couche pas avec tout le monde moi !

Santana : Normal, personne ne veut coucher avec toi, même si tu les paye !

Quinn : Fais gaffe à ton soutien-gorge, il y a du rembourrage qui sort !(faisant semblant d'être désolée) Oups, désolée, c'était censé être un secret ? (regardant Puck) Bon maintenant tu sais toi ! (se retournant vers Santana) T'as besoin de rembourrage Santana ? C'est dommage, t'as pas assez de poitrine pour assumer ?

Santana la dévisagea du regard et Puck ne dit rien.

Quinn, regardant surtout Puck : Vous me dégoûtez.

Puck baissa les yeux et Quinn continua sa route vers sa voiture.

Santana : Bon on y va Puck ?

Puck, ailleurs : Oui oui...

Ils allèrent chez Puck, et ils couchèrent ensemble. Après que Santana se soit changée ainsi que Puck, ce dernier alla dans sa voiture suivi de Santana. Il était dix-sept heures quarante-cinq et le spectacle commençait à dix-huit heures. Puck déclencha la voiture et ils allèrent au lycée. Pendant le trajet, Santana dit :

Santana : Bon alors j'ai tout dans mon sac, tomates, slushies, coca bien sûr, et pour Quinn un truc spécial !

Puck : Et c'est quoi ce truc spécial ?

Santana : Une sorte de boisson d'amincissement. C'est collant, ça pue, et c'est gluant.

Puck : C'est cool...

Santana, se retournant vers Puck : Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a Puck ?

Puck, surpris : Quoi ?

Santana : Tu es froid, distant, ailleurs, tu ne me fais même plus du bien, c'est quoi le problème ?

Puck : Mais rien.

Santana : T'as trouvé mieux ailleurs ?

Puck : Mais non. C'est juste le stress.

Santana : En début de vacances ? T'as peur de te noyer c'est ça ?

Puck : Mais non, enfin je n'ai pas changé, sinon je ne viendrais pas embêter les loser,

Santana, pas sure : Mouais. Bon, on devrait y aller.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle juste à temps et s'assirent au premier rang. Tout les membres de football ainsi que les cheerladers étaient là. Les lumières s'éteignirent, les projecteurs s'allumèrent, les rideaux se lèvent. Derrière ces rideaux se trouvait une Quinn paralysée. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas osé venir. Elle portait une robe rouge de soirée, allant jusqu'à mi-genou, sans bretelle. La robe la moulait à la perfection. Elle était maquillée d'ombre à paupière noir et de mascara ainsi que du rouge à lèvres assorti à sa robe. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. A ce moment-là, Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Et quel choc quand elle vit qu'il était au premier rang, juste en face d'elle. Elle sentit des mains invisibles serrer sa gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il faisait trop chaud.

Puck la trouvait magnifique. Il rencontra ses yeux vert-marron, et su que Quinn était choquée de le voir ici. La musique commença.

II'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<p>

Quinn osa encore une fois le regarder. Puck fut comme captivé par son regard. 

And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<p>

Quinn en avait marre de se regard. Encore une fois. Elle tourna la tête, mais c'est comme si une force ne voulait pas qu'elle ne le regarde plus.

You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down<br>But wait...

Puck baissa les yeux à la phrase que Quinn venait de chanter. C'était exactement ça. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais la détruisait. Et Quinn le savait. Elle baissa elle aussi les yeux.

You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say.. <p>

Elle regarda les lumières, alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

Elle le regarda, lui aussi. Quinn sentit encore une fois un homme invisible l'étrangler. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Santana : Eh pouffiasse, prends ça dans ta tête !

Santana lui lança tout le contenu de sa bouteille d'amincissement. Tout son clan riait, mais Puck non. Il la regarda, et rit. Il devait rire, il le devait. Quinn vit la scène, et remit son micro en place. Elle partit ensuite la tête haute. Elle aussi, elle le devait. Elle s'essuya ensuite dans les coulisses le visage, et prévint les autres membres du Glee Club des tomates. Ils allaient interpréter « Fascination » du groupe Alphabet. Comme d'habitude, c'était bel et bien Rachel et Finn qui avaient les voix principales. Les autres devaient juste faire acte de « présence ». Le groupe de Santana et de Puck commença alors à les envoyer des tomates, des slushies et tout pleins d'autres chose. Le glee Club partit alors de la scène, et Tina pleura.

Tina : J'en ai marre, on nous prend toujours pour des nuls !

Rachel : Nous ne sommes pas nuls, nous manquons juste de pratique, je suis sure qu'on finira premier si on s'entraine beaucoup et-

Quinn, la coupant : De toute façon, on a pas besoin d'eux pour savoir qu'on est les meilleurs. Une chose que Sue m'a dit et qui était sa première phrase censée, c'était qu'il ne faut jamais se rabaisser. Ce sont les autres qui nous rabaissent, mais pas nous. Donc c'est pas grave, ce spectacle est fichu mais bon, on y peut rien.

Rachel : Quinn a raison. Allons boire un verre dans le bar en face.

Tout le Glee Club se changea et allèrent vers la sortie, hormis Quinn.

Rachel : Tu ne viens pas Quinn ?

Quinn, souriant : Non, c'est que Santana m'a envoyé un je ne sais quoi sur le visage, et ça colle. Il faut que je l'enlève.

Rachel : D'accord, rejoins-nous après !

Quinn : Oui oui.

Rachel lui sourit et partit. Quinn enleva tout le produit de Santana, et partit. Elle n'avait pas la tête à aller au bar, elle était fatiguée. Elle alla dans vers sa voiture, mais fut surprise de trouver Jesse l'attendre devant sa voiture.

Quinn, surprise : Oh Jesse ! Tu fais quoi ici ?

Jesse : Je suis venu te voir. Tu chantes vraiment bien. Comme d'habitude.

Quinn, se mettant à rougir : Hum merci...

Jesse : Je t'aime Quinn.

Quinn : Je sais.

Jesse : Peut importe ta réponse, je t'aime.

Quinn : Tu sais que tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, après au moins trois ans, et me dire que tu m'aimes.

Jesse : Je sais, et j'ai fais l'erreur de rompre avec toi.

Quinn : Ce n'était pas une erreur.

Jesse : Est-ce que tu m'aimes Quinn ?

Quinn : Quoi ?

Jesse : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Quinn : Je sais pas. Il s'est passé des choses après notre rupture, et ça m'a changé.

Jesse : Réponds juste à ma question Quinn.

Quinn : Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est trop simple de débarquer ici, de me dire que tu m'aimes, et que tu m'as toujours aimé. Des choses ont changé, j'ai changé.

Jesse : Tu as juste peur de tes sentiments, je comprends, mais tu dois aller de l'avant, si tu restes comme ça jamais tu ne pourras évoluer.

Quinn : Mais tu te prends pour qui ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis au moins trois ans, et tu crois tout savoir sur ma vie. Tu ne sais rien sur moi, compris ?

Jesse : Désolé Quinn...

Quinn : J'en ai marre. A chaque fois y'en a qui doit s'excuser.

Pour réponse, Jesse l'embrassa. Et Quinn ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais elle a répondu à son baiser. Sa bouche lui avait manqué. Il embrassait vraiment bien. Presque autant que Puck. Tiens en parlant du loup...

Quinn, surprise : Oh euh tu fais quoi ici Puck ?

Puck, visiblement blessé : Je suis venu te dire que tu avais bien chanté. Mais continuez, ce n'est pas grave hein.

Jesse : T'es qui toi ?

Puck, froid mais faisant un sourire sarcastique : Je suis Puck. Et toi tu es qui ? Son père ? Inceste dans la famille Fabray.

Jesse : Je suis Jesse, et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais son père est parti depuis quelques mois déjà, il en avait marre des femmes Fabray.

Puck, arrêtant son jeu : Oh désolé Quinn je savais pas...

Quinn : Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas Puck, que ça devient une habitude.

Jesse : Tu pourrais t'en aller, pour que je puisse continuer à faire ce que je faisais avant que tu n'interviennes ou tu veux que je te le fasse en direct ? Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième proposition, à toi de voir.

Puck : Eh bien continue, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Et pourtant, ça se voyait bien sur son visage qu'il avait envie de frapper Jesse. Ce dernier sourit, et embrassa Quinn juste devant lui. Puck serra son poing mais ne dit rien.

Jesse : Alors ? Content ?

Puck : Bien sur. Il faudra que tu me dises ta technique Jesse.

Jesse : Quand tu veux.

Puck : Tu es dans quelle école ?

Jesse : Je n'y suis plus. Je pense faire carrière dans le Showbiz. Et toi ?

Puck : Je suis ici, à Mc Kinley, où ta copine vient en cours et s'assied à côté de moi.

Jesse : Oui, mais elle sort avec moi, alors qui gagne ?

Est-ce nécessaire de compter les points ? Il y aurait au moins 14-8 pour Jesse.

Puck : Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une compétition.

Quinn : Oh c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter ?

Jesse, continuant : Pourtant Puck c'est toi qui est là à nous parler alors que nous nous embrassions.

Puck : J'étais venu féliciter Quinn.

Jesse : Peut-être.

Par ce « peut-être », Jesse voulait bien sûr dire que Quinn était sienne, et qu'il ne partagerait pas.

Puck : De toute façon, je m'en vais. Quinn, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, et profitez bien.

Jesse : Compte sur moi Puck !

Puck partit et alla vers sa voiture.

Quinn, à Jesse : T'en as pas marre toi ?

Jesse : Il est marrant ce gars.

Quinn : Oui, bah il va me faire la gueul* maintenant.

Jesse : De toute façon tu l'aimes plus non ?

Quinn : Bah non.

Jesse : Allez viens on va chez moi.

Ils allèrent chez Jesse, et Quinn alla se coucher.

Quinn : Bonne nuit Jesse.

Jesse : Bonne nuit Quinn.

Quinn : Tu pars en vacances cette année ?

Jesse : J'ai une sorte de tournée à faire. Un membre d'un groupe de comédie musicale m'a vu chanter il y a deux ans.

Quinn : C'est cool. Tu pars quand ?

Jesse : Deux jours après la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est à dire dans deux semaines environ.

Quinn : D'accord. Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir. A demain.

Jesse : A demain.

Quinn se mit une nuisette verte émeraude et prit son téléphone pour écouter de la musique.

-o-

Puck s'ennuyait chez lui. Il repensait toujours au baiser de Quinn et Jesse. Il le détestait. Mais pourtant, il n'aimait pas Quinn. Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit son téléphone et écrivit :

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Passes une bonne soirée avec ce co*. T'as bien chanté aujourd'hui... Meme si...

Quinn écouta « You found me » mais son téléphone vibra. Elle se demandait comment Puck avait eu son numéro. Peu importe, elle répondit à son SMS.

De : Quinn

A: Noah P.

Je ne passes pas une bonne soirée avec lui, enfin pas du sens que tu penses...

Il fut surpris de sa réponse. Mais y répondit aussi.

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de te justifier ? Pourquoi tu te justifies ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es assez grande.

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Et c'est quoi ce « T'as bien chanté aujourd'hui... Meme si... » ? Meme si quoi ?

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

De : Quinn

A: Noah P.

Mis à part le fait que tu aies rit quand je me suis reçu une boisson collante... Je ne vois pas.

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Tu sais aussi très bien ce que je devais faire.

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Oui je le sais, Noah Puckerman devait garder sa « réputation » donc a dû rire avec ses pauvres amis pour se faire croire intéressant. Mais est-ce que tes amis savent que tu chantes, que tu veux devenir autre chose que « footballeur » ? Tu vois, je te comprends pas. T'es lunatique comme pas possible. Et tout ça pour passer une bonne année à ne pas te faire insulter. Mais bizarrement, ceux qui ont besoin de respect, c'est pas toi, ni Santana, mais c'est le Glee Club. Ils ont tous des voix merveilleuses, et pourtant marchent dans le couloir en se faisant insulter. Mais ils continuent à chanter, car ils s'assument, eux, et savent que rien ne leur fera baisser. Tu arriverais à faire ça toi ? Je pense pas.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

Ce n'est pas le sujet Quinn. Revenons à ta chanson. Pourquoi cette chanson ?

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Disons qu'elle signifiait beaucoup pour moi...

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Pourquoi ?

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Les paroles correspondaient absolument à ma vie.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

Et pour qui étaient ses paroles ?

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

A quelqu'un qui est vraiment stupide, qui m'utilise, et que je hais.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

Quinn, cette personne t'utilise ?

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Oui, elle me détruit de jour en jour.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

Et comment elle te détruit ?

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Et bien, toute l'année elle m'a insulté, mais m'a embrassé deux fois. Et pourtant la personne couche à droite et à gauche. Donc je ne sais pas quoi faire, et ça me détruit.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

Mais surement que l'autre personne est comme toi. C'est à dire détruit.

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle soit détruit.

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Tu sors avec Jesse, tu l'évites, tu ne veux pas lui parler, tu la repousse... Tu lui dédie une chanson et tu sors avec quelqu'un deux heures après.

De : Quinn

A: Noah P.

Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je veux oublier la personne.

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Tu n'as qu'à pas l'oublier.

De : Quinn.

A: Noah P.

Peut-être... Pour l'instant je veux l'oublier. Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit Puckerman.

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Quand est-ce que tu vas m'appeler « Noah » ?

De : Quinn

A: Noah P.

Quoi ? Ca te manque ? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais pas.

De : Puck.

A: Quinn.

J'aime pas des autres personnes, mais de toi oui.

De : Quinn

A: Noah P.

Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je veux oublier la personne... Bonne nuit Noah...

De : Puck

A: Quinn.

Bonne nuit Quinn, dors bien, et n'oublie pas la personne.

Quinn ferma son téléphone et se mit sous sa couette. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.


	7. One day with Rachel Berry

**Je tiens à remercier MM, qui ne cesse de me motiver pour cette fanfic, et qui je l'espère la fera encore plus aimer Quick ^^. Merci à toi \o/ ! **

**desclaimer: Je n'ai aucuns droit sur Glee, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman... Rien. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait bien. En effet, Rachel Berry faisait croire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle voyait la vie en rose, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle pense à l'intérieur. Rachel aimait chanter, bien sûr, mais il y avait un inconvénient à son monde si « rose ». Elle, Rachel Berry, n'arrivait pas à être parfaite pour Finn. Ce dernier peut dire qu'à ses yeux elle est la plus belle, intelligente, et merveilleuse, mais Rachel se sentait mal dans sa peau. Et même si sa meilleure amie Quinn Fabray n'était pas souvent joyeuse ni pleine de vie comme Rachel, elle était mille fois plus belle que Rachel. Comme tout le monde, elle enviait sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'était pas une jalousie méchante comme Santana, non. C'était plutôt une jalousie « dépressive ». Plus elle voyait les qualités de Quinn, et plus elle se détestait. Et pourtant, elle n'a rien à envier. Rachel a une jolie voix, est certes petite mais cela fait son charme comme disait Finn, avait de jolis yeux bruns noisette, mais Quinn avait des yeux verts à faire fondre un sans-coeur comme Puck, une taille 36 bien structurée, une jolie bouche, un nez parfait, et bien sûr, elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, même si elle n'avait plus la même réputation qu'avant. Rachel aimait Quinn, mais elle était jalouse d'elle. Et ça, jamais ça n'allait changé. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle bien ? Tout simplement parce que maintenant, elle sortait avec Finn Hudson, et elle comptait bien rester avec lui.<p>

Après s'être coiffée les cheveux et se brosser les dents, Rachel sortit de chez elle en criant un « au revoir » dans la maison. A chaque fois elle le faisait, mais elle savait très bien que personne n'était dedans. Ses pères n'étaient pas souvent là, et elle était fille unique. Elle avait connu Shelby, mais maintenant elle n'était plus là, elle était partie à Broadway exaucer son rêve. Rachel rêvait d'aller la rejoindre et de chanter sur « For good » en regardant le public, mais elle devait s'en tenir à chanter au glee Club. Elle prit ses affaires de son casier et alla chercher Finn, se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle.

Rachel : Hey Finn, ça va ?

Finn : Salut Rachel, oui ça va... Et toi ?

Rachel : J'ai connu mieux ! Tu penses qu'on pourrait aller voir un film ensemble ? Ou tu pourrais venir chez moi regarder Titanic ? Ou encore mieux, on pourrait aller nourrir les canards au lac !

Finn, embarrassé : Hum oui ça serait bien mais je... j'ai un tas de devoirs à faire et ma mère ne se sent pas bien enfin tu sais quoi, la routine.

Rachel : C'est pas grave viens chez moi et on les fais ensemble ! Comme ça on pourra regarder Titanic après !

En effet, Rachel Berry était très romantique, trop romantique.

Finn : Ecoute Rachel je suis heureux d'être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas être tout le temps à tes côtés.

Rachel, blessée : Désolée Finn je voulais juste qu'on passe un moment ensemble c'est tout...

Finn : Une autre fois d'accord ?

Il partit rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de football laissant Rachel avec toute sa peine. Elle savait que trop d'amour tuait l'amour, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais eu de « véritables » petits-amis. Rachel regarda le couloir et vit Quinn parler avec Puck. Elle au moins savait comment draguer, comment faire pour qu'un homme tombe amoureux d'elle. Et Quinn le faisait bien en ce moment-même avec Puck, même si les deux concernés ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Rachel se mit dans un coin près de leur endroit pour écouter leur « dispute ».

Puck : Tout ce que je te dis, c'est que Jesse n'est pas le gars qu'il te faut !

Quinn : Mais c'est ma vie Noah ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Puck : Je te conseille simplement.

Quinn : Oui bah tes conseils ne sont pas les bienvenus auprès de mes oreilles ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi.

Puck : On en reparlera, tu peux en être sure.

Quinn : Ouais ouais, allez vas-t-en maintenant.

Puck s'en alla, et Quinn soupira remettant sa mèche à son endroit habituel. Pour Rachel, Quinn n'était pas joyeuse, ni romantique. Et pourtant, elle attirait tout les garçons.

Rachel, s'approchant de Quinn : Salut Quinn...

Quinn : Salut Rach', tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, il y a quoi ? C'est ta famille ou Finn ?

Rachel : Quinn, comment tu fais pour draguer ?

Rachel vit bien que Quinn était surprise, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

Quinn : Heu... Je ne sais pas, à vrai-dire je ne le fais pas exprès. Ils viennent tout seuls.

Rachel : Mais tu dois bien avoir une technique !

Quinn : Oui, mais c'est vraiment spécial comme technique.

Rachel : Révèles-moi ton secret, Marylin Monroe !

Quinn, riant : Tu dois juste être toi même. Si tu ne vas pas bien, montre-le, ça attendrit les hommes, et si tu vas bien, montre-le aussi, ça leur montrent que tu aimes la vie. Et puis après il y a le ACPF.

Rachel, plissant du nez : Quoi ? ACPF ?

Quinn : Tu ne connais pas ? C'est très simple. A pour Amitié du genre « Salut je suis ton amie mais je veux bien plus » C pour Coeur du genre « J'ai un grand coeur, la preuve j'aide les animaux le samedi mais si tu veux je peux te donner mon coeur », P pour Posture du genre « Je suis toujours belle, je suis sure de moi et je peux avoir tout ce que je veux en un regard », et F pour Féminité du genre « Je suis une fille donc je suis supérieure aux hommes, la preuve, je te bats au bowling ou au billard ».

Rachel : OK... Tu deviens vraiment bizarre.

Quinn : Mais non, je te jure c'est la règle, regardes comment je vais faire avec... John tiens !

John se retourna en entendant son prénom et regarda Quinn. Celle-ci remit sa mèche en place, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, bomba le torse et lui fit les yeux doux en s'avançant vers lui. Rachel trouvait une ressemblance frappante entre Quinn et le Paon.

Quinn, d'une voix charmante : Salut John, ça te dirait de venir avec moi en tant qu'amis bien sûr aller à un concours de canins pour faire gagner de l'argent à une association ?

Tout en un. Le ACPF avait été placé en une seule phrase.

John, sous le charme : Bien sûr, je te donne mon numéro tu me diras quand tu veux qu'on aille aider une association.

Il écrivit son numéro sur un bout de papier et le donna à Quinn. Celle-ci le remercia et mit le bout de papier dans sa veste. Elle se retourna vers Rachel, et cette dernière applaudit.

Rachel : Bravo Quinn, tu sais t'y prendre dis-donc !

Quinn, faisant une révérence : Merci Rach' ! Mais pourquoi me demander ces questions ? Tu as des problèmes avec Finn ?

Rachel : Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur que ça finisse comme avec les autres, du genre il se met avec moi, je le « colle » et il me laisse tomber.

Quinn : Ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime tu sais...

Rachel : Je sais... Mais bon tu vois il a l'air d'être distant et tout, il préfère ses potes, il regarde les cheerladers... (voyant que Quinn ne l'écoutait pas)Eho Quinn tu m'écoutes ?

Quinn, se réveillant : Ah hum oui bien sûr.

Rachel se retourna vers la direction du regard de Quinn, et trouva enfin pourquoi Quinn ne l'écoutait pas.

Rachel : Bah voilà. Tu regardes Puck draguer, tu sais que ça te détruit ?

Quinn, se mordant la lèvre inférieure : Je suis au courant... Tu sais, hier, et bien... On a textoté...

Rachel : Ah bon ? Fais voir ton téléphone !

Quinn lui passa et Rachel lit toute la conversation.

Rachel : OMG... Je crois qu'il est au courant que c'est lui qui te fait du mal !

Quinn, gémissant : Moui je crois aussi...

Rachel : Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Quinn : Que veux-tu que je fasses ? A ses yeux je ne suis rien, comparée à Santana ou Brittany...

Rachel : N'importe quoi... Tu devrais arrêter de dire ça, tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime, que tu l'aimes, que vous avez des chances d'être ensemble mais tu ne le fais pas... Pourquoi ?

Quinn : Le problème, c'est que si je sors avec lui, ça va être pas possible. Il aime draguer, et j'aime draguer.

Rachel : Ah donc t'avoues que tu dragues !

Quinn : Moui. Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet.

Rachel : Quinn, tu penses que Finn m'aime ?

Quinn : Mais oui il t'aime. C'est évident. Tu as tout pour plaire.

Rachel : Mais si il t'aime encore ?

Quinn, riant : Aucun moyen.

Rachel : Mais imagines !

Quinn : C'est pas possible. Il t'aime trop et il ne m'aime pas assez pour te faire ça.

Rachel partit en cours qu'elle avait en commun avec Puck. Elle s'assit au premier rang, à côté de lui.

Rachel : Salut Puck.

Puck : Tu es... ?

Rachel : Rachel, la fille que tu hais. La petite-amie de Finn.

Puck : Ah oui. Bon tu veux quoi ?

Rachel : Est-ce que Finn m'aime ?

Puck : J'en sais rien moi... Depuis que t'es là enfin dans sa vie lui et moi ne sommes plus amis.

Rachel : Pourquoi ?

Puck : Il sort avec toi, la fille que je hais.

Rachel : Et pourtant toi tu dragues bien Quinn, son ex.

Autant dire que Rachel a beaucoup de répartie malgré sa petite taille.

Puck : Je ne la dragues pas, je ne fais rien du tout avec elle.

Rachel : Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi lui reproches-tu de sortir avec Jesse ?

Puck : Il n'est pas bon pour elle.

Rachel : Et tu voudrais qui alors ?

Puck : Personne.

Rachel : Si tu voudrais son bonheur, tu la laisserais vivre avec n'importe qui. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas son bonheur ?

Puck : C'est une longue histoire...

Rachel : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout.

Puck : Ah bon ?

Rachel : Oui. Je suis sa « meilleure amie ».

Puck : Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

Rachel : Parce que tu sais autant que moi que votre truc là, c'est plus que de la « haine ».

Puck : Mais c'est faux, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a pu se passer après la fête.

Rachel : Oh tu veux parler du « je t'aime » de Quinn, qui est partie en courant après ? Et le lendemain de votre baiser sous la pluie qui était romantique mais pas assez Fabray ? Oui parce que Quinn est tout, sauf romantique. Et puis on oublie aussi que tu l'as aidé à nettoyer du Slushie sur elle mais en même temps l'embrasser... Oui je sais tout ça Puckerman. Donc maintenant admets juste que tu n'aimes pas Jesse simplement car il a quelque chose que tu n'as pas : L'amour de Quinn Fabray.

Puck restait abasourdi face à la tirade de Rachel. Celle-ci se retourna vers le tableau noir et écoutait en silence le professeur de Français. Voilà une chose qui était faite pour Rachel. Elle avait dit tout ce que Quinn n'osait pas dire. Elle, Rachel Berry, avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait tout admis. Elle même n'en revenait pas. Mais bien sûr, elle ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage mis à part le grand sourire qu'elle arborait toujours. Elle prit note des informations que le professeur donnait et quand la cloche sonna, elle rangea ses affaires.

Puck, rangeant lui aussi ses affaires : Je pense qu'il t'aime, mais tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Fabray.

Il partit rejoindre ses amis. Rachel était vraiment dans tous ses états. D'accord, elle n'était pas aussi bien que Quinn, mais entendre quelqu'un lui dire ceci l'anéantissait plus que tout. Elle marcha dans le couloir en trainant des pieds, et Quinn arriva devant elle.

Quinn : Hey Rach', tu as quoi après la pause de 5 minutes ?

Rachel, las : Je n'ai rien, enfin j'ai géographie et toi ?

Quinn : Littérature. Avec le Requin.

Le Requin était le surnom que Rachel et Quinn avait donné à Puck.

Rachel : Courage.

Quinn, plissant le front : Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de courage ? Il y a quoi ?

Rachel, brusque : Rien.

Quinn : Oh c'est bon je demandais c'est tout.

Rachel : Bon je te laisse hein.

Quinn : Rachel mais dis-moi !

Rachel était déjà partie loin. Elle en avait marre d'être comparée à la miss Parfaite Quinn Fabray. Elle était Rachel Berry, et elle allait le prouver. Rachel alla dans le bureau de et demanda :

Rachel : M. Shue, j'aimerai que le thème de cette semaine soit l'intégralité.

Shue : Oh mais tu sais Rachel je ne peux pas choisir un thème parce que tu en as envie et puis j'ai déjà trouvé celui de la semaine.

Rachel : S'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important, ça augmenterait les gens du Glee Club à s'aimer comme ils sont.

Shue : D'accord. On se voit après Rachel.

Rachel, souriant : Oui bien sûr M. Shue.

Elle partit, heureuse d'avoir un thème qui lui convenait.

Karofsky : Va changer ton style Miss Mémé !

Et voilà encore une fois un slushie sur son visage. Chaque jour était pire que l'avant. Elle alla dans les toilettes essayant d'enlever le slushie sur son visage. C'était vrai qu'elle ne portait pas de grandes marques comme Quinn, ou qu'elle n'avait pas le style de Santana, mais elle aimait ses habits. Il n'y avait qu'une solution à sortir des coulisses pour arriver sur la scène, c'était Changer.

Rachel enleva le slushie et alla à son cours de Géographie. Bizarrement, elle ne s'intéressait plus à la géographie. D'habitude, elle écoutait tout les cours avec grand soin, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Elle pensa à son « Changement ». En effet, elle savait déjà quoi faire. Après son cours, elle allait manger avec Quinn comme à son habitude au Dean & Deluca, et allait ensuite aller à son cours de Glee Club. Après que tout ceci soit fait, elle allait changer. Elle allait changer son style vestimentaire, et allait par-dessus tout, devenir B-E-L-L-E. Comment ? Elle allait faire tous les magasins de cosmétiques, passant de M.A.C à « Carrefour ». Elle-même n'en avait que faire de rouge à lèvres ou encore de recourbe-cils, mais dorénavant, cela allait changer. Elle allait devenir moins collante envers Finn, et devenir une vraie croqueuse d'hommes.

Rachel sortit de son cours et rangea ses affaires dans son casier.

Quinn, arrivant : Salut.

Rachel : Salut. Désolée pour avant j'étais... enfin bref, désolée.

Quinn, souriant : C'est pas grave, on va manger ? J'ai vraiment faim aujourd'hui !

Elles allèrent au Dean & Deluca et Quinn se prit un bagel parsemé de Sésame ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau gazeuse. Rachel se prit une salade et une canette de thé vert. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de régime, mais elle ne devait pas pour autant devenir un gros thon.

Rachel : Quinn ?

Quinn, la bouche pleine de son repas : Mmm ?

Rachel : Comment tu fais pour être belle chaque jour ?

Quinn : C'est simple, j'imagine que je suis une mannequin renommée et que chaque désir de chaque jour se réalisera, donc avec le regard je manipule tout. Tu devrais essayer, même si tu es déjà très belle comme ça.

Rachel : Et c'est tout ? Pas de rouge à lèvres ou de recourbe-soin ?

Quinn, riant : Recourbe-cil ! Et oui j'en met, mais bon, c'est une étape importante en soi.

Rachel : Moui.

Quinn : Allez mange tu n'as rien mangé pour l'instant !

Quinn alla jeter son papier gras et but un peu d'eau gazeuse.

Rachel : Et tu suis un régime particulier ?

Quinn : Si un régime pour toi est de manger n'importe quoi, alors oui, je suis un régime ! Plus sérieusement, non. Je mange comme j'en ai envie.

Rachel : OK. Bon on devrait retourner en cours, on a Glee Club maintenant.

Quinn : Ouais.

Elles finirent de manger et retournèrent au lycée. Elles arrivèrent en retard au cours du Glee Club, mais M. Shuester ne dit rien.

Shue : Bon, suite à des demandes, j'ai organisé un thème sur l'intégralité. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ne s'aiment pas, mais il faut faire avec. C'est pour ça que cette semaine va être le devoir le plus laborieux de toute l'année. Vous devez être comme vous êtes, sans trucages. Vous chanterez une chanson en fin de semaine chacun son tour. Sur ce, bonne chance !

partit et Rachel dit alors :

Rachel : Bon, je pense qu'il faut tous qu'on se dévoile comme on est né, enfin mettre le meilleur côté de soi. On oublie le mauvais et on fait tout pour mettre le bon en valeur !

Les élèves n'écoutèrent pas Rachel, et partirent. Rachel soupira et prit son sac. Elle sortit du grand établissement et se promit de revenir en étant une « Nouvelle Rachel ». Une sorte de « Rachel 2.0 ». Elle prit son Iphone, et avait deux messages ainsi qu'un appel en absence. Les deux messages étaient de ses pères lui disant qu'ils partaient aux Philippines pour une association. Rien de grave. L'appel en absence venait d'un numéro que Rachel ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière composa le numéro et attendit.

?: Allô?

Rachel : Bonjour vous avez appelé avant et je n'ai pas répondu.

?: Ah Hum oui Rachel... Je... Enfin... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire par téléphone, mais si tu veux on peut discuter autour d'un café au Starbucks.

Rachel : OK quand ?

?: Aujourd'hui ? 17H ? Starbucks de la ville.

Rachel : D'accord. On se verra là-bas.

?: Oui oui...

Rachel raccrocha et mit son Iphone dans la poche Iphone de son sac. Elle prit son bloc-note couvert d'étoiles -mises par Rachel bien sûr- et ouvrit la première page. Celle-ci avait une liste de choses à faire écrites en couleur dorées et une feuille d'étoiles dorées étaient épinglée au bloc-notes. La première chose à faire était d'aller au centre commercial pour acheter des habits d'H&M et de Zara. La seconde chose était d'aller en ville voir quels habits de marques Rachel pouvait s'acheter. Certes elle ne s'habillerait pas comme Quinn, mais allait essayer de trouver des habits de marques pas trop voyants. Rachel inscrivit en dessous de la deuxième chose le rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec la personne. Elle rajouta ensuite en quatrième chose d'aller donner à manger aux canards. Rachel rangea le bloc-notes dans son sac et se dirigea vers le tram le plus proche. Elle s'assit et attendit dans le tramway bancal en regardant la cité défiler devant elle. Arrivée au centre commercial, elle entra à H&M. Elle se prit un Tee-shirt blanc délavé ainsi qu'un slim jeans. Rien de très voyant, mais cela changeait à son style actuel. Elle choisit aussi de prendre un débardeur jaune et un mini-short à poches fleuries. Enfin elle prit deux robes. La première lui allait jusqu'aux genoux avec des motifs fleuris. La deuxième était cintrée à sa taille et était rouge. Elle choisit aussi un foulard blanc et alla payer à la caisse. Elle tendit l'argent et prit son sac H&M. Rachel alla ensuite à Zara mais ne trouva rien de bon pour elle. Elle trouva quand même des chaussures Spartiates à talons. Elle paya et alla ensuite dans un magasin de cosmétiques.

Vendeuse : Bonjour mademoiselle je peux vous aider ?

Rachel : Bonjour en fait je veux changer. J'en ai marre de ne pas me maquiller, et je cherche quelque chose de simple, discret, mais voyant. Vous pourrez me conseiller ?

Vendeuse: Bien sûr ! Il vous faut une base, un eye-liner, un pinceau bisauté, un recourbe-cils, un blush... je crois que c'est tout. Ah et un mascara.

Rachel : D'accord... Combien coûtent tous les objets ?

Vendeuse : Alors cela vous fera 136$.

Rachel : OK voilà !

Rachel tendit l'argent et repartit avec son sac M.A.C. Elle sortit du magasin et prit le tramway la conduisant en ville. Arrivée là-bas, elle entra dans le magasin Dior. Elle s'acheta un débardeur doré et sortit du magasin. Il était déjà 16h58, et elle devait arriver au Starbucks qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville en deux minutes. Rachel héla un taxi, et donna l'adresse. Elle donna l'argent et sortit du taxi. Rachel poussa la porte du Starbucks et fit la queue. Elle se commanda un frappuccino au chocolat et s'assit sur un sofa en attendant la personne. Rachel prit son bloc-notes et colla des étoiles à côté des tâches qu'elle avait accompli en une après-midi.

?: Hum.

Rachel releva la tête et fut abasourdie.

Rachel : Shelby ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Shelby : Je devais te voir. Tu me manquais, et je sais que je ne suis pas comme ça dans la vraie vie, mais je devais juste te voir un moment.

Rachel : Mais tu avais l'air préoccupée au téléphone, il y a quoi ?

Shelby : Je sais que tes pères ne sont pas beaucoup présents, et moi non plus je ne suis pas là. Donc je me préoccupe pour toi.

Rachel : J'ai grandi seule Shelby, je sais comment m'en sortir, ce n'est pas un problème.

Shelby : Tu es sûre ?

Rachel : Oui.

Shelby : J'allais te proposer d'aller à Miami cet été, mais bon...

Rachel : Quoi?

Shelby, souriant : Mais tu as refusé alors voilà !

Rachel : Mais non je veux ! Quand ?

Shelby : Quand tu veux. Je ne serai pas là, alors tu pourrais emmener tes amies et vous irez à ma villa. Il n'y a personne là-bas, et moi je serai à Broadway.

Rachel : Combien de chambres ?

Shelby : Six.

Rachel : Oh mon Dieu.

Shelby, riant : je ne savais pas que ça allait te faire autant plaisir !

Rachel : C'est que... c'est surprenant quoi.

Shelby, posant une clé sur la table : La villa est à toi.

Rachel prit la clé, et remercia Shelby. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à ce que leur chemin se séparent.

Shelby : Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi, et j'aimerai me racheter. Profites-en mais fais attention !

Rachel : Oui.

Shelby embrassa Rachel et partit. Cette dernière composa le numéro de Quinn.

Rachel : Quinn !

Quinn : Rachel.

Rachel : Il faut à tout prix que je te parle, c'est important.

Quinn : C'est grave ?

Rachel : Heu... non. Mais appelles Kurt et Mercedes et dis leur de venir chez moi dans trente minutes.

Quinn : OK. A toute.

Rachel raccrocha et croisa Santana et Brittany. Quelle surprise quand Rachel vit que les deux s'embrassaient. Santana regarda Rachel, et dit :

Santana, suppliant : S'il te plait ne dis rien à personne !

Rachel : Je ne promets rien. Mais j'ai une idée. Tu fais ce que je te dis, et personne ne saura la vérité.

Santana : D'accord.

Rachel : Tu dois venir à Miami avec Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes et moi, avec Brittany si elle veut, et tu dois présenter tes excuses à Quinn, et bien sur bien te comporter avec eux.

Santana : Mais...

Rachel : Pas de mais !

Santana, soufflant : D'accord. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que tu me fais un truc comme ça Medusa.

Rachel : Allez venez avec moi, je dois vous parler.

Santana : Heu non je crois pas. Nous, on s'en va. Et toi, tu vas chez toi.

Rachel : Concernant les vacances d'été.

Santana : Bon d'accord, Allez viens Brittany.

Cette dernière ne dit rien mais suivit les deux brunes en silence. Arrivées chez Rachel, Quinn, Kurt et Mercedes attendaient devant la porte.

Quinn, regardant Santana : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

Santana : Crois moi, ça ne m'enchante pas à moi non plus.

Rachel : Shelby m'a offert sa villa pour les vacances.

Brittany : Oh moi aussi je veux le joueur de foot !

Santana : Non Brittany c'est une maison, pas Villa. Enfin bref... Continues Rachel.

Rachel : Donc, elle m'a prêté sa villa, qui a six chambres... Et donc, je vous propose de venir avec moi.

Quinn : Moi c'est OK.

Kurt et Mercedes : Moi aussi.

Rachel leur sourit et elle se retourna vers Santana et Brittany.

Rachel : Alors ?

Santana : C'est d'accord.

Rachel : Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Santana, soupirant : Bon OK. (allant vers Quinn) Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te faire cette année, surtout concernant les Cherios.

Quinn : C'est d'accord... Même si j'y crois pas trop.

Rachel : C'est bon, alors Santana et Brittany vous venez ?

Santana : On a le choix ?

Mercedes : On se passerait bien de toi, mais Rachel te veut alors voilà.

Santana : OK. Bon bah c'est bon alors...

Brittany : Je ne comprends pas, mais bon.

Santana : Et c'est où ?

Rachel : Hum... A Miami.

Quinn : Oh mon dieu je suis d'accord d'accord et d'accord.

Kurt : Et il y aura qui ?

Rachel : Nous six.

Mercedes : Quand ?

Rachel : Une semaine après la fin des cours ? Donc dans trois semaines encore.

Quinn : Tu penses que tu réussiras sans Finn à tes bras ?

Rachel : Bien sûr ! Il veut de la distance, alors voilà comment il en aura.

Santana : Ca se trouve ils seront là-bas.

Rachel : Ils ?

Santana : Puck, Finn et les footballeurs.

Quinn : N'envoies pas de mauvaises ondes. Il faut prier pour qu'ils n'aillent pas à Miami.

Kurt : Entièrement d'accord.

Rachel: Bon et bien c'est tout bon alors, on y va en avion je pense... Non ?

Quinn : Yep. Bon nous on y va, hein Mercedes et Kurt ?

Mercedes et Kurt : Oui.

Santana : Nous aussi.

Rachel : OK, à demain.

Tous : Bye.

Rachel referma la porte après leur départ et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son ordinateur et alla sur Facebook.

_Fil d'actualité._

**Jacob l'ïñtërviëwër**

**_Nous avons trouvé la boutique où Rachel Berry achetait ses habits... Et oui, c'est le placard de Mémé !_** _lequipejournaldeMckinley_

Rachel soupira, et ne prit pas la peine de lire les 103 commentaires. Au moins, le lendemain beaucoup de personnes allaient être choquées de son style vestimentaire. Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Finn.

Discussion téléphonique.

Finn : Allô ?

Rachel : Salut Finn. Tu fais quoi ?

Finn, soupirant, lassé de Rachel : Je suis avec les gars là...

Rachel : Où ?

Finn : Les gradins.

Rachel : OK, j'arrive bientôt.

Finn : Mais c'est pas la pein-

Rachel raccrocha et sourit. Maintenant, elle avait la chance d'éblouir Finn, et bien sûr ses amis qui la traitaient comme une moins-que-rien. Elle prit son Tee-shirt délavé blanc, enfila son slim, mit une ceinture camel sur ses hanches sur le Tee-shirt, mit ses spartiates elles aussi camel et partit en direction du terrain de football. Elle prit la voiture de son père, et arriva au parking du lycée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait bien retenu tout ce que la vendeuse de cosmétiques lui avait dit concernant le maquillage, et Rachel l'avait appliqué à la lettre. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue très haute mais laissa sa frange qu'elle mit de côté. Elle sortit de la voiture et quand elle arriva au stade, Finn se dirigea vers elle.

Finn, stupéfait : Euh... Rachel ? C'est toi ?

Rachel souriant : Oui c'est moi Finn.

Finn, lui rendant son sourire : Tu es magnifique.

Rachel : Merci.

Finn : Hum tu veux aller quelque part maintenant ?

Rachel : Mais tu es avec les autres gars.

Rachel et Finn regardèrent les amis de Finn qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte face à la beauté de Rachel.

Finn, rigolant : Ils ont plutôt l'air d'être intéressés par toi que par moi.

Rachel : Mais non !

Finn : En même temps je les comprends...

Rachel, rougissant : N'importe quoi... Bon, je voulais juste te dire que j'allai partir pendant les vacances.

Finn : Quoi ? Mais tu restes pas avec moi ?

Rachel, souriant doucement : Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques heures tu m'a gentiment refoulée.

Finn : Oui mais...

Rachel : De toute façon c'est officiel alors voilà.

Finn : Bon...

Rachel : Je te laisse, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire.

Finn : D'accord.

Rachel : Il commence à faire nuit alors fais attention.

Finn : Cette phrase s'applique aussi pour toi.

Rachel : Oui oui. _l'embrassan_t A demain.

Finn : A demain.

Rachel : A part ça tu n'étais pas plus ami avec eux ?

Finn : C'est compliqué. Ils croient que je ne fais plus parti du Glee Club.

Rachel : Mais pourtant tu en fais encore parti...

Finn : Oui. Enfin tu vois c'est compliqué.

Rachel : J'avais compris. Bon je te laisse, amuses-toi bien.

Finn : Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

Rachel : Non rien.

Finn : OK, alors je t'emmène au cinéma.

Rachel : Et comment je dois m'habiller ?

Finn : Comme maintenant.

Rachel, souriant : D'accord, à demain alors !

Finn : Oui, encore une fois.

Rachel lui sourit et partit, sous les regards éberlués des amis de Finn. Pendant tout le trajet, elle se sentait légère. Comme un poids enlevé. Arrivée chez elle, elle cuisina un poulet rôti avec des petits pois. Toujours avec la même impression de légèreté, elle mangea son plat. Elle se brossa les dents, se mit son pyjama et se coucha sur son lit. Et à ce moment-là, les larmes coulèrent. Finn l'aimait juste quand elle n'était pas elle-même. Les gens la regardaient, l'aimaient, l'enviaient, quand elle-même se haïssait.


End file.
